


The Paths of Fate

by SinnamonRoll921



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abortion, Alpha Erwin, Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Drinking, Elements of underage, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Omega Eren, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, college party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonRoll921/pseuds/SinnamonRoll921
Summary: The Law is the Law. Those gifted at birth to Alphas must be mated upon their eighteenth birthday. In a Beta ran world, Alphas and Omegas have no say in the Law. And when Levi discovers that he has been gifted an Omega and that he now has to raise him, he hates the system even more. Eren is a feisty Omega who has a dream to live a life he's always wanted, away from collars and expectations and Levi fully supports his dreams. That is, if he can manage to not mark him. But Eren's growing feelings for his guardian are beginning to make that dream disappear and, when he enters his first heat, he discovers that it might not just be Levi who will shatter those dreams, but Levi's partner as well.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager
Comments: 88
Kudos: 297





	1. Chapter 1

“Who’s this?”

Levi glared down at the child who glared at him with as much hatred as a full grown man. The lawyer fidgeted nervously. “His name is Eren, surely you already knew about him?”

Levi shot the lawyer a glare and the already nervous beta shuffled his papers in an almost panicked way. “He’s the Omega promised to you, sir. Unfortunately, his parents befell a serious accident, leaving him an orphan. By law, he now goes into your care until he is old enough to become your rightful mate, as per the documents stated and signed by your guardian, Kenny.”

Levi “ _ tsked”.  _ Of course, Kenny. That asshole was probably laughing in his grave right about now. Of course he knew nothing about this. “You’re expecting me to take in an Omega  _ kid _ and allow him to go unmated till he’s eighteen? Are you out of your Goddamn mind? Find him somewhere else to live.”

Levi turned away from the lawyer’s desk and the Beta quickly came to his feet. “Ahhh, Levi, sir! Please! It’ll be a disaster if he’s taken in by someone else and ended up mated to someone else! The laws are fairly strict on this matter!”

Levi turned around sharply, black eyes dangerous. The lawyer came to a quick stop, swallowing as he began to visibly sweat. Just behind him, Eren was still glaring at Levi, his little hands balled at his sides. He was puny, scruffy and far too much rebellion for Levi. He was certainly not a fatherly type. He couldn’t take care of a child. But one sniff told his body what his mind was desperately trying to deny; Eren’s Omega scent was so thick, so pure that it made his head fuzzy, his body burn and he hated the feeling. Hated how his instincts wanted him and he certainly didn’t trust himself to be anywhere near him.

“Find. Another. Way.” Levi’s voice dropped, cold and uncaring.

\---

Eren sat on the bench beside Levi, arms and legs crossed as he glared at the world as if everything was to blame for his predicament. Cheeky bastard lawyer. When he had told him to find another way, he had been expecting the kid to still go to another home. His eyes shifted to the black collar around the kid’s neck, blocking out the sweet scent Levi had caught in the office. 

“ _ This collar cannot be removed except by me, on his eighteenth birthday. It will help reduce the scent, to allow you a semblance of control while he matures and it will keep you, and others, from putting the mating mark on his neck. This is the only other way, Levi. I am sorry but this is the law.” _

He scoffed. The Law. While Alphas were the superior beings, Betas were the majority of the population and their words were law. They restricted Alphas and Omegas so as to keep their instincts in check, to keep control. Omegas were treated as nothing more than possessions. They were breeders, sold as mates as young as a few days old. It was an old tradition that ensured certain families got to continue on their lines. Kenny was one of these old families. As Levi was his only existing family, he had made sure Levi had something to continue their line with. And he hated the man even more for not telling him. 

“So, you hate all Alphas?” Levi asked Eren again, one arm thrown over the back of the bench while his ankle was crossed over his knee. He was only eighteen himself and he couldn’t possibly care for a child. Not even a ten year old like Eren. 

Those strange green eyes shot towards Levi again, so filled with rebellious fire, Levi could swear he felt the heat of them from where he was sitting. “They’re all beasts!” he yelled. “I have to wear this stupid collar just because stupid Alphas can’t control themselves! I don’t want to be a pet!”

Levi sighed. He understood the kid’s hatred and anger. The system was stupid. What had happened to civilized society? When had things like gender norms decide the fate of people? “Yeah, kid, I feel ya. Look, it’s for your own good, alright? I can teach you to defend yourself, to show those Alphas you aren’t to be messed with, alright?” What was he doing?

The anger evaporated a little from Eren’s face to a more skeptical look. “You can teach me… to fight?” he asked. “Mom always said I was too frail to do that kind of stuff. That it’s not proper of an Omega.”

Levi frowned. “Well, look where it got her.” 

Tears welled up in Eren’s eyes and Levi mentally kicked himself. Right, consideration. The kid just lost his parents. Fuck, he was no good with kids. Why did anyone think this was a good idea? 

“Look, I’m sorry, kid, alright? I’m no good at this… thing.” he let his leg fall as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “Don’t think of me as your parent, don’t think of me as your brother, or a friend. I’ll make sure you have everything you need in life and teach you to fight but when you turn eighteen, you’re on your own, alright? I don’t expect anything from you, if you don’t expect anything from me.”

He sat silently, a look of confusion on his face. His arms lowered to his lap and he looked remarkably vulnerable there on the bench. “But that lawyer guy said-”

“Don’t worry about what he said, kid.” Levi told him, standing on his feet. “That’s shit adults deal with. Shitty people making decisions without asking us. Come on, let’s go home.”

Eren scrambled down off the bench and fell in line beside Levi. He was so unlike any typical Omega Levi had ever come into contact with. He held himself with confidence, a fire burned in his eyes and he was sure, with some more training, he would be knocking heads with both his fists and mouth when he got older. And damn it, if Levi didn’t want to keep this Omega for himself. 

EIGHT YEARS LATER

The stubborn itch was nearly unbearable. He had his pencil shoved as best he could beneath his collar, trying to find and relieve the itch. The teacher droned in the background, something about their graduation day blah, blah, blah. Beside him, Armin looked nervous, as if him not listening to the teacher was going to ruin his chances of graduating. Leave it to his friend to care about his well being when he, himself, didn’t. Even now, he had a bandage on his chin and above his eyebrow from a fight he’d taken on that morning. He’d found two Alphas cornering an Omega girl as she came out of the locker room and he’d knocked their fucking heads together. He hated the dynamics of the world. Hated that Alphas could throw their weight around, abuse Omegas and everyone looked away. Just because Omegas repopulated the world, rape was okay. Abuse was okay, so long as they produced. It disgusted Eren and if he wouldn’t have had to wear a collar, he could have easily hidden his own dynamic, like Armin. Only underage Omegas who were “owned” wore collars, those promised at birth to Alphas to keep others from taking the claim. Eren’s classmates learned a long time ago, the hard way, about mentioning such a thing to him. Levi had told him that the collar allowed him to live his own life, to choose his own mate and not worry about laws or promises and he believed him. Believed him well enough, that he allowed himself to think he was better than others, that he could carve a path for himself in this world and not worry about consequences. 

Behind him, he felt a kick to the back of his knee and he pulled the pencil out from underneath the collar when he realized the teacher had called him out. He would have to thank Mikasa behind him for waking him out of reveree later. 

“Uh, what? Sorry.”

All eyes had turned to him, now a gentle laugh filled the classroom. The teacher, a Beta who seemed determined to remind him of his social status as an Omega, sighed. "I said I would like for you to see me after class." The bell rang and the rest of his classmates got to their feet, the school day ended. 

Eren remained in his seat as Armin and Mikasa stood, collecting their things and telling him they would meet him out front. It wasn't until the classroom was clear and a dull roar of students filling through the hallway that Eren stood up and approached the teacher.

Mr. Cobble was your typical Beta; fat, balding and a real sense of old school superiority. He was one of many Betas who looked tradition, who followed the Laws and would no doubt turn away from an Omega being attacked by an Alpha. It was Betas like Mr. Cobble that Eren hated because they were the ones who slapped collars on infants.

"Graduation is in a week and yet, you turn eighteen tomorrow. You'll no doubt be handed over to your Alpha at that time. Are you going to be able to graduate or shall I give you your diploma now?"

Eren's teeth ground together in irritation, the collar around his neck heavy. As if he needed a reminder that the Law was going to be enacted the moment he turned eighteen. And the Betas all expected him to cooperate. 

Eren wasn't stupid. He knew what Levi was to him. He had been ten when his parents died and the lawyer had seen to it that Eren understood who he was going to he living with. But, Levi had no intentions of keeping to the Law. He had taught Eren everything he needed to know to survive on his own and Eren was fully expecting to have the collar taken off tomorrow and moving out of Levi's house and staying with Armin.

"No, I'll be there. My guardian fully expects it."

Mr. Cobble frowned. Eren had to be careful how he worded things so as to not get Levi in trouble for not following the Law. That which states an Omega gifted to him by an agreement made by their parents must be mated and claimed at eighteen. Levi had already stated he had no intention of keeping that agreement and that Eren was free to live whatever life he wanted. 

“Well, in that case, make sure you’re there, or you won’t be able to graduate with the rest of your classmates.”

Eren grinned. “Don’t worry, I’ll be there.” 

Mr. Cobble gave him a look that suggested he doubted it but he shooed him away. Eren collected his books and headed out into the hallway. 

Armin and Mikasa were waiting where they promised and they walked each other home. Armin was first, waving good-bye before heading into his house. The walk with Mikasa was slow and silent. As an Alpha, Mikasa had a natural tendency to look after him. As friends, Eren didn’t see anything strange about it and allowed her to tag along with him. Sometimes, she even stepped in and took over some of the fights he’d gotten himself involved in. Her silence was nothing new as she was mostly the observer and not a talker but today, she seemed especially tense. 

“Everything okay, today?” he asked her, bumping his shoulder against hers. 

She looked over at him, concern on her face. “Are you sure Levi said he wasn’t going to go through with the agreement?”

Levi frowned at her. “I’ve told you before, he has no interest in an Omega. He leaves the house when I go into heat and stays with his partner. I only have to stay long enough for the lawyer to take this stupid collar off and then I’m going to stay with Armin until we can get out own place.”

Mikasa came to a stop and faced him, continuing to frown. “Your birthday is tomorrow, Eren and you turn eighteen. When that collar comes off, you’ll no longer be protected.” She bit her bottom lip and Eren was surprised at the sudden vulnerability she showed him. “If… if you find yourself in a situation, I can offer you my protection. I’ll give you the bite and no one will bother you again.”

Eren took a step back, surprised, his heart hammering. Mikasa had never been this forward before, had never hinted at anything pertaining to their dynamics. Even now, it seemed so unlike her. “But a bite means-”

“-I’m not suggesting we become…  _ mates*.”  _ she said, her face flushed slightly. “Just… a chance for you to live a normal life and not have to look over your shoulder every three months when your heat comes. I’m saying, it’s not fair that you have to live a life laid out before you just because some Betas decided it was Law.”

He reached out and put his hands on her shoulders, offering her a smile. “Don’t worry about me. I’ve got this! I can defend myself thanks to Levi! Maybe I’ll find a Beta someday to love and I won’t have to worry about all this Alpha/Omega bullshit.”

For a moment, she seemed as though she wanted to object but she nodded her head and Eren stepped away from her. “I’ll continue on from here, alright? See you tomorrow at school?”

Mikasa looked up at him, a clear sign she wanted to say more but she nodded and abruptly turned down the street that led to her house. Eren watched her for a few moments before he turned in the opposite direction and headed towards Levi’s. 

He was more excited about his birthday tomorrow then he ever had been. It was his chance for freedom, it was his chance to become a normal member of society. He and Armin already agreed to split the rent on an apartment. They could officially buy suppressors once they were eighteen and could easily hide out as Betas. Eren felt so confident in their plan, that he refused to talk about any fail safes. 

He opened the door to his shared place with Levi to find the older man sitting by the window, smoking as usual. He had a pencil in his other hand and a script laid out in front of him. Those dark eyes immediately zeroed in on him when he entered. “You’re late.” He greeted as he usually did. 

Eren tossed his books down onto the dining table. “Mr. Cobble wanted to talk to me after class and then Mikasa walked me home.” he left out the part about her offer. 

Levi’s ears were sharp as he watched him. “What did Mr. Cobble want?” Levi knew Eren’s teacher was a Beta, a Beta that could potentially force them to accept the Law if he got a whiff that they weren’t going to. No doubt, Levi’s sharp look was to discover all that was said.

Eren felt a bit nervous as Levi’s Alpha scent filled the room. “Uh, Levi, you’re permeating again.”

Levi  _ tsked _ with annoyance. “As I should be. What did he say to you?”

“He just wanted to make sure I was still going to attend graduation, considering tomorrow is my birthday and the day I’m supposed to… you know.”

Levi was on his feet in a moment and Eren actually took a step back, his heart quickly speeding up. The one thing he adamantly denied, adamantly believed wasn’t true, were his true feelings for Levi. He was so excited to choose his own life, to not be weighted down by “destiny” as his collar promised that he found himself falling for Levi in the process. He could blame it on his inner Omega, he could blame it on Levi’s alpha instincts but in the end, there was no stopping it. Even with Levi this close, his scent was overpowering. It constantly filled their apartment, he found it on all his clothes and bedsheets and even in the shower. There was no escaping it. When he experienced his first heat, he had seen the beast of an Alpha within Levi. It had terrified him. Levi had handcuffed himself to his bed, biting his arm enough to draw blood as he masterbated. The smell of an Alpha in rut strong in Levi’s room, it had scared Eren enough to ignore instincts and run back to room. But even then, the scent he had caught in Levi’s room permeated his nose and mind and he found himself rocking his own hands and hips to Levi’s scent. He never told Levi and the other made no mention of his barely controlled will. Ever since then, Levi made a point to leave the apartment when Eren’s heat was scheduled. Luckily for Eren, his heat wasn’t scheduled for another month. It would be easy for Levi to slip out when that Beta lawyer was no longer around. But Eren planned to be moved in with Armin before that happened.

“And what did you tell him?” he asked. Though Levi was just below eye level of Eren, he couldn’t help but feel incredibly intimidated by those black eyes and emotionless face. 

Eren’s face flushed slightly and he had to look away from his face. “I told him that I would be there, that you fully expect me to participate.”

Levi made a small noise, whether of appreciation or disapproval, it was always so hard to tell. But the Alpha moved away, back to his small table in front of the window and taking another drag from his cigarette. The scripts in front of him were heavily marked and highlighted and Eren had always been amazed at how someone like Levi put so much effort into his work. He came from a wealthy family, a family of movie producers and, though Levi lived a far more simple life compared to the rest of his now deceased family, he followed in their footsteps. Except, he was a producer in the Porn industry and Eren secretly wondered if this was why Levi had no interest in Omegas or sex. He’d become desensitized. The only amount of extravagance that Levi had to show just how much money he really had was the sports car sitting in the garage and how Eren never wanted. He always had a full meal, always had clothes and a place to live. Though they weren’t the typical family that did birthdays or holiday celebrations, Levi still managed to get Eren practical things that he needed throughout the years. But Eren supposed that was what a Guardian was supposed to do; take care of their charges. 

Levi went back to work on his scripts, pointing half-heartedly towards the kitchen. “There’s food on the stove for you, if you’re hungry. Probably cold now since you felt the need to drag your feet all the way home.”

Eren felt only a little guilty about missing out on dinner with Levi. It had been something they’d done together since he’d first come to live with him. No matter what he had going on in his life, he still managed to make dinner. He moved away from Levi and into the kitchen where, sure enough, a stew sat in a pot on the now cold burner. Eren hadn’t thought he’d been that late coming home but he remembered Levi had no patience and usually ate whenever food was ready and he wasn’t slow about it. 

Eren got himself a bowl and sat on the other end of the table from Levi, using his spoon to shovel in the soup without bothering to heat it back up. He caught the top of one of the scripts and began reading what it said before he could stop himself.

_ And then, Dex removes the plug from his ass, moaning as he does so- _

Eren choked on his stew, the spoon clattering onto the side of the bowl as he abruptly looked away from the script. 

“What the Hell is your problem?” Levi asked, shooting him a glare from the other end of the table.

Eren was as red in the face as a lobster as he attempted to recover himself and eat his soup. “No-nothing!” he said, turning in his chair so he couldn’t see the script again. He’d never had an interest in reading the scripts Levi brought home and for good reason; a lot of them had to deal with Alphas and Omegas. 

After he finished his meal, he set the bowl in the sink and proceeded to his room. When Levi brought home his work, he was gone the rest of the evening, revising and making changes as he saw fit. Eren spent most of his evening playing video games and texting Armin who sent him links to apartments. At eleven, he got his shower, brushed his teeth, checked on Levi who was still smoking by the window at his little table and threw himself down into bed. The last hour, he spent watching the clock, texting both Mikasa and Armin and at midnight, had a small celebration for himself for turning eighteen. 

He was both excited and nervous. In the morning, the lawyer would be over to take off his collar and would expect the agreement to be completed the next time he went into heat. Levi hadn’t told him much on the details but Eren didn’t expect him to. As soon as he graduated, he was out. Whatever it was Levi had cooked up to tell the Lawyer and the others, he trusted him. His friends wished him a happy birthday and Eren snuggled down into his sheets, falling asleep rather quickly.

He woke wide awake at four am. He blinked in confusion as he sat up. The apartment was dark and quiet, Levi having finally gone to sleep himself. Why did something feel so off? He kicked his blankets off and stood up. His stomach was in knots, and his feet automatically took him to Levi’s room. 

When he was younger, he used to crawl into Levi's bed when his nightmares were too much to bear. The Alpha's grumbled complaints and his scent easily pulled Eren into a dreamless sleep. Tonight, it wasn't the nightmares that drew him to Levi's room. Maybe it was the nerves of tomorrow, maybe it was the idea that he would actually be leaving him that drew him to Levi's bed. He pulled back the covers of the older man's covers and crawled beneath the silk sheets to curl up against Levi's back.

As per usual, Levi groaned. "Aren't you a little too old for this?" He asked. "Go back to your own damn bed!"

Eren shook his head, curling tighter into Levi's back. The alpha sighed, "is this about your birthday?"

Eren lifted his head, trying to see Levi through the darkness. "What if he makes us go through with the agreement when he's here?"

Levi growled, rolling over slightly so he could look over his shoulder at Eren. "I told you not to worry about it! You worry about graduating and moving out, I'll worry about the rest! Besides," he rolled back onto his side, pulling the sheets tighter around him. "You have to be in heat to be claimed and you aren't due for another month. I'm fully prepared to buy you suppressors to keep you from going into heat ever again so we can avoid this whole fiasco. Now, go to sleep!"

Well, he hadn’t kicked him out. He supposed that was a win. He moved his head slightly, allowing his nose to bury into the back of his shirt, Levi’s scent easily calming him and sending him to sleep. He briefly wondered if Levi knew; if he was just playing dumb or if he was obviously clueless. Eren hoped it was the latter. Once he graduated, he was moving out and would never have to worry about Levi again.

In the morning, the doorbell rang over breakfast and Eren’s heart sped up. Levi stood up and went to the door, opening it to reveal the Lawyer who held the documents of their agreement. He stepped into the room with a warm smile and his eyes immediately fell on Eren. 

“My, how you’ve grown! Quite handsome too! Levi here, is lucky to have such a good looking Omega! You two will surely make-”

“-let’s just get this over with.” Levi’s voice cut across the man’s voice and Eren was thankful he didn’t let him finish. His face burned and he looked back at his cereal. 

“Ah, yes, of course.” The Lawyer moved across the room and set his files on the table beside Eren. “We’ll get started then.”

Levi sat down opposite them, dark eyes expressionless and every present scowl on his face. 

“May 31st, 2020, young Eren Jeager will come of age at eighteen and upon this date, it is the responsibility of the Alpha Levi Ackerman to claim and mate the said Omega as his future partner. This was agreed upon by Kenny Ackerman and Grisha Jeager upon Eren Jeager’s birth. If both parties understand this as being set by the Law, please sign on the lines provided.”

The Lawyer moved the paper towards the middle of the table with a pen and neither Levi or Eren moved. For a moment, he half expected Levi to have his excuse ready, to keep them from signing any binding documents and, instead, held his breath as Levi pulled the paper towards him and signed his name on the line. He pushed the paper a little too aggressively in Eren’s direction, meeting Eren’s green eyes with his dangerous dark ones and Eren swallowed, taking up the pen and signing his name as well. He hoped Levi had a plan because by signing this, they could get into some serious trouble when Eren moved out, completely unmated.

The Lawyer smiled happily and snatched up the papers, as if the two of them had just given him a million dollars and he put it inside the file and into his bag. Next, he pulled out the key and Eren felt his excitement jump. It was the key to the collar he wore. “I expect you’ve been waiting for this for a long time, haven’t you, young man?” He asked Eren, coming around behind him and moving his hair slightly out of the way to find the keyhole. 

Eren wasn’t sure if he was talking about the collar removal or the “mating” thing but he nodded nonetheless. “Of course. It’s been a long eight years.”

The Lawyer grunted his understanding and slid the key into the lock, turning it and, upon a click, the heavy metal collar fell from around his neck. Eren felt as if a weight had just dropped from his shoulders and he brought his hands up to rub at the pale section of his neck, enthralled by the smooth skin there. But it was the look Levi gave him across the table that drew Eren’s attention. Levi’s eyes had gone wide and he brought his palm over his nose and mouth, as if the sudden release of Eren’s scent gland disgusted Levi. 

The Lawyer sniffed. “Strong pheromones this one has. Even I can smell it and I’m a Beta. Better make it quick, Mr. Ackerman, before someone else lays claim to him. It’s a rather sweet smell, isn’t it.”   
  


The Lawyer was chuckling to himself as he put the collar and key back into his back. Eren’s eyes were still on Levi, as if neither of them could tear their gaze away.

“Oh and, need I remind you,” The Lawyer went on, clearly unperturbed by the sudden shift in the room. “This is a binding contract of the Law and failure to go through with it will end in dire circumstances for the both of you.” he looked between the both of them, as if expecting one of them to speak but, instead of being annoyed, he looked thrilled. “Well! I’ll leave you two alone! I can see I’m no longer welcome! Have fun you two and congratulations!” He collected his bag and walked towards the door with an almost bounce to his step before he let himself out.

When the door closed, there was a moment's pause before Levi spoke. He hadn’t moved an inch, as if he’d been frozen to the spot. “Get out.” he growled.

Eren blinked at him, surprised. “What?”

“I SAID GET OUT!” Levi snarled, throwing himself onto his feet and knocking both of their breakfast bowels onto the floor.

Eren was up from the table and grabbing his school bag in seconds, not waiting for another invitation. Did Levi hate him that much? Was there something wrong with his scent? He didn’t want to find out. Maybe he could convince Armin to let him move in before graduation. He didn’t think he’d be allowed back to the apartment tonight, or any other night till he was gone. He was out the door and on his way to school without bothering to look back. 

\---

Only Armin met him on the way to school, happily throwing his arms around his neck and wishing him a happy birthday. He congratulated Eren on getting his collar removed and teased him about the swath of pale skin around his neck compared to the rest of his skin. Eren told him to shove off but was smiling. It was so freeing to be free of the collar that he felt like he could take on the whole world. Mikasa wasn’t at school either, when they got there and Eren frowned, wondering what could have happened to his friend. She had seemed fine in their text messages last night. Eren had expected school to be as it normally was but today was different. Students stared at him as he walked by, whispering to their friends and it began to have a seed of anxiety grow in his belly. Was it really his scent as the Lawyer and Levi had so clearly pointed out to him? 

By the second period, the attention towards him grew so strong, he ended up in the nurse’s office. Hange was an eccentric woman who was far too curious for her own good. She didn’t seem to know what to keep certain comments or questions to herself but they had never really bothered Eren. After all, most Betas were extremely curious when it came to Alpha/Omega dynamics. He knocked on the door of her office before letting himself in and Hange was immediately out of the backroom, pulling off her gloves. 

“Ah, Eren!” she said happily, nearly gliding across the room and taking his arm to pull him into the room. “What is that exquisite smell?” She grabbed his head between her two hands and leaned in for a sniff. “Oh, oh my. Pheromones aren’t supposed to affect me but Eren, my boy, you smell like you’re in heat.”

Eren snorted. “As if. I’m not due for another month. I keep a regular schedule since I live with my guardian who’s an Alpha.”

But Hange didn’t seem convinced. She took her hands from his face and crossed them over her chest. “Heat flashes, erections, slick pouring from your-”

Eren laughed. “Believe me, I would know if I’m in heat. No, I’m fine. I just had my collar removed this morning by the Lawyer. That’s it.”

She studied him for a moment before pointing to the faux leather couch against the wall. “Sit there a moment, I’ll be right back.”

Eren seated himself where she indicated and Hange disappeared into one of her many backrooms where he could hear her rummaging around. After a few moments, she returned, a book open in her one hand as she turned the pages with another. 

“You said you just had the collar taken off, right?” she asked.

Eren nodded, sitting up straighter on the couch. “Yeah, it’s part of the Law set by the agreement our parents made. At the age of eighteen, I would have the collar removed and I would have to be mated by my chosen Alpha.”

Hange looked excited. “In a few rare cases, Omegas have been reported to come into Heat earlier when collars are removed in anticipation of being mated and claimed.” she gave him a wide eyed look, that crazy eccentric look on her face. “Tell me, do you _ crave _ your Alpha that much?”

Eren's face  _ burned _ but he glared at Hange as he threw himself to his feet. "It's nothing like that! Levi-" he stopped himself, panting. If he said the wrong thing… Hange was a Beta, he could get both him and Levi in trouble. More than that, he was feeling hot and feverish and his gut twisted. 

"You need to go home,  _ now! _ " Hange told him, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him towards the door. "This school has far more Alphas than Betas and if you stay here, you'll attract them all." She grabbed a long coat from the cost rack standing just behind the door and threw it over Eren's head. "Wear that, it'll mask most of your Heat scent till you can get home."

Eren's heart was pounding, heat devouring him like waves and he felt weak in the knees. This quick? He'd never come into heat this quick before. Had it really just been because he took the collar off? 

He didn't wait to find out if Hange's prediction about Alphas was true and that they would all flock towards his scent. He wrapped the coat tightly around himself and fled the nurse's office, going out a back door before anyone could stop him. He was coherent enough to know a route home with the least amount of people but it still didn't stop a few from calling out to him as he went by. Normally, his heat schedule was so perfect that he could plan up to the hour and make sure he was safely indoors. His confidence in knowing his schedule never allowed him to feel fear before. Now, fear nipped at his heels like hounds and he was quick on his feet, despite the growing weakness in his knees and the slick beginning to drench his jeans. 

Luckily, he made it to Levi's house without drawing too much attention to himself and he crawled up the stairs to their shared living space. For a moment, he lay on the floor, panting heavily now, his legs no longer able to support himself and the  _ heat;  _ he kicked off his jeans and pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing both aside without much care. He didn’t smell Levi in the house. If he could just get his phone, he could text him and tell him not to come home…

He sat up straight, suddenly aware he’d left his stuff at school, including his phone. “No, no, no, no!” he said, crawling across the floor towards his bedroom. They didn’t own a house phone. Levi was constantly annoyed with it’s ringing and ripped it from the wall years ago. He had no other way to contact Levi, to tell him to stay away. The best he was going to have to do, was to lock himself in his room and hope Levi had enough common sense to leave.

He managed to get into his room and lock the door before crawling over to his bed. By now, his cock was throbbing, his gut twisted and burning and his veins burning. He was panting, his eyes barely able to focus on anything. He laid on his side on his bed, arms wrapped around his middle as he shivered. He’d never felt so  _ empty _ , so alone. He’d never before wanted anyone to crawl into bed with him and completely fill him before. He moaned at the very thought, hand reaching between his legs and grasping himself. It would never satisfy, as it never had before but laying in agony wasn’t going to help anything. 

It was at that point that he heard the front door open and Eren froze, heart hammering in his chest. A familiar voice floated through his room and he couldn’t stop the whine that escaped him.

“-at school. The lawyer was here this morning. We’ll have the place to ourselves for several hours.” The front door closed and Eren caught the sound of someone else. The partner Levi had been seeing?

“How do you plan on going around the Law?” The other asked, a deeper voice that sounded strange in the house, like he should have been in a business meeting and not in their small apartment. 

There was a moment of silence and the other voice asked, “Levi? Levi… I thought you said he was in school?”

Eren only had a few moments of panic before he heard footsteps and then the doorknob to his room rattled. “Eren?” Levi’s harsh voice sounded on the other side of the door. “Eren, open this door immediately!”

Every part of Eren’s being begged for him to answer that demand but terror of that morning, of Levi’s power kept him on his bed, hands clenching into his sheets. 

“Levi, let’s get you out of here.” It was the smooth voice of the other person but Levi’s snarl of possessive aggression followed by the sound of a scuffle answered him. Eren curled in on himself, hands around his middle as he shook. He wanted to open the door, but he was terrified that Levi wouldn’t accept his true feelings, that he had never really liked him from the beginning and he couldn’t handle the rejection. He needed to keep a semblance of space between them so it would be easier to move out and live the life he’d always dreamed of. 

Suddenly, something heavy slammed on his bedroom door and Eren whimpered as the wood around the doorknob splintered. Another slam into the door and Eren sat up in time to see the door swing open, Levi panting in the doorway. Behind him, a tall blonde had a blood nose and a purpling bruise on his cheek but, those weren’t the two immediate things he noticed. No, it was the intense smell of two aggressive Alphas. Both of them had blown pupils, their faces flushed and their attention focused solely on him. 

“Alpha…” he whined, his body shaking with the need to be close to them, to be possessed in a way that only an Alpha could. Levi was across the room in a moment and, for a second, Eren half expected the anger and hatred he’d seen on his face that morning to reflected again, to have the Alpha shout at him but in fact, Levi’s eyes showed with heedy desire and his hands reached for him in a needy way. 

  
Eren’s body reacted positively to Levi’s touch, nearly moaning at the skin on skin touch he felt. Levi’s touch was cool against his heated skin and he found himself leaning towards him, arching himself in such a way that would tell the Alpha he was submitting to him. 

Levi fell against him, nosing against his scent gland, his own hard member rocking against Eren’s, eliciting tiny moans of pleasure from the Omega. Every part of him screamed at Levi’s touches, tiny electrical currents along his skin and nerves that had his body becoming alive in a way he’d never felt before. Levi’s scent, a woodsy, heedy scent that nearly had him salivating. “Alpha!” he cried, rocking his hips upwards, trying to entice Levi.

He felt fangs against his neck, a breadth away from sinking beneath his skin and marking him but suddenly, the weight on him lifted and Eren opened his eyes to see the tall Blonde had wrapped his arms around Levi’s chest, hoisting the smaller Alpha up. Levi had his fangs sunk deep into the other’s arm, eyes wild and unrecognizable as he stared at Eren, a low growl emitting from his throat. This was the Alpha he had seen handcuffed to his bed, the Alpha Levi had always warned Eren about. An untamed wild beast fed by instincts. 

The blonde that held him was looking at Eren just as hungrily but he seemed far more coherent than Levi. “Levi! Stop! You promised the kid a better life, away from the Law! Think about what you’re doing!”

But Levi was passed a point of reason. He bit deeper into the blonde’s arm and the man behind him growled low, his arm tightening around his chest. Eren cried out as another wave of heat rushed through him, arching his back off the bed as he palmed himself. “Alpha!” he cried, nearly begging. 

The blonde was rocking shamelessly into Levi’s backside as he nosed his scent gland, clearly affected by Eren’s scent as well but he managed to turn Levi away, towards the door. “Put… put something in front of your door.” The blonde growled at Eren, dragging a growling Levi from the room. “And do not come out.” The door slammed closed between them and Eren whimpered as he curled in on himself on the bed once more, too ashamed to admit he wanted Levi to carry out the will of the Law. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the fic's tags have changed. Please take a look before reading more! Thanks!

This was Hell. Each time he came, he remained hard, his body desiring more than he could give himself. He was hot, sticky with come and slick continued to leak from his ass at an almost unnatural pace. The sounds from behind the door were nothing more than terrifying and the pheromones that wafted under the door were filled with horny Alpha aggression. His fingers in his ass couldn’t reach far enough, couldn’t fill him enough and he felt deprived. He fell in and out of sleep and between them, he would moan and beg for Levi only to elicit more snarling and sounds from the otherside of his door. Maybe a more sane part of him would feel bad that he was causing whatever was going on behind the door but a stronger part of him wanted that door to burst open. 

At one point during one of his more sane moments, he managed to get himself out of bed, legs shaky and covered in sticky slick, face flushed with a fever, and stumbled towards his bedroom door. The blonde had told him to put something in front of his door but his inner Omega wondered why? He  _ wanted _ one of them to come in. 

Their pheromones grew stronger the closer he moved towards the door. Silence had grown behind the door in the last hour and Eren’s curiosity had gotten the better of him. How was it two Alphas were able to keep from coming into his room? He was exhausted, horny, hungry and felt like shit but he still felt so unfulfilled. He couldn’t take it anymore. What would be so bad in Levi helping him?

He managed to get to the door and turn the handle. Peeking out into the space beyond, Eren found himself freezing. The two Alphas were on the floor of the living room. Levi had his wrists cuffed behind his back, his face pressed into the floor and ass positioned upwards as the blonde fucked him. While Levi’s mouth was stuffed with what looked like a tie, his predatory eyes fell on Eren immediately. No wonder the pheromones wafting into Eren’s room were so full of aggression; it was rare for an Alpha to submit to another Alpha when in full rut. Something about the view had Eren moaning and the blonde’s head shooting upwards and the two Alphas froze. 

“Alpha…” he panted, hanging on the door to keep himself upright. “...Levi…  _ please _ !” he begged.

Levi growled and began to struggle beneath the blonde, trying to buck the larger Alpha off of him but the blonde remained where he was, not allowing Levi to move anywhere. 

“Come here, little Omega.” he cooed. While his voice was soft and non-threatening, his eyes were the same as Levi’s and Eren’s inner Omega  _ wanted _ that look. 

He moved away from the door and stumbled towards them, not even caring about anything anymore. He didn’t care about his dreams, didn’t care about the Law, didn’t care about personal feelings. He wanted this Heat satisfied, he wanted to satisfy his inner desire to feel  _ full _ and he wasn’t going to get that stuck in his room feeling sorry for himself.

He approached the two Alphas who remained perfectly still. Levi’s eyes were hot on Eren, a low growl emitting from his throat as Eren reached out for him, hands sliding across a hot cheek. Levi’s scent spiked and Eren whined, dropping to his knees in front of Levi, pulling at the collar of his shirt and wanting the Alpha to take control, not understanding why he wouldn’t touch him.

Behind Levi, the blonde growled, thrusting hard into Levi causing him to growl in anger and the other laughed low. “Now, now Levi. I get to control this. You’ll thank me later.” he grabbed a handful of Levi’s dark hair and yanked, causing the Alpha to rise to his knees, his full erection dripping pre come. “Your Omega wants you, Levi and I’m not the kind to deny an Omega what he wants.”

Eren was already moving forward, not even waiting for permission. Levi’s scent was so strong and tantalizing, he was lost to his instincts. He nuzzled up to Levi, nsoe brushing along his neck and jawline as the Alpha growled, muscles tensing as he realized he couldn’t even  _ hold _ Eren. He wanted to be close to Levi, loved the warmth of his skin, the strong, heedy scent of his masculine pheromones and how his attention was only on him, even with another Alpha buried deep inside him. Eren whined, as he rubbed himself against Levi like an affectionate cat and promptly turned till he presented himself to him. 

Levi snarled around the tie in his mouth, body rocking with the effort of trying to get to Eren only to have the other yank back harshly on his hair, giving a growl of his own. 

“You will do as I say, Levi…” the Alpha murmured into Levi’s ear, lips intimately brushing against him as he did so. “I can’t have you hurting your precious Omega.” 

If Eren had been more sane, the words the other spoke would have taken him to the moon. The only way for the other to  _ know _ how Levi really felt about him was if he had told him himself. There was no denying how strong Levi’s scent was to him but he also couldn’t deny that, wrapped up with the other man’s scent, the pheromones of both of them was driving him into such instinctual actions. He didn’t care who fucked him, so long as they would make it all stop. 

“Alpha!” He begged, nearly choking on a sob as he rammed his ass hard against Levi’s erection. Levi growled and, with only a short amount of time, settled perfectly in line and rammed hard into Eren. 

Eren cried out, squeezing his eyes shut against the sudden piercing pain. His green eyes were pinched closed, his hands curling into fists on the floor. Eren could feel Levi’s desire to keep going but the other held him back, using his own hips to keep Levi back. 

“Calm yourself, Levi. It’s not me you’re fucking. Think of your Omega.” 

Eren felt a shift behind him and Levi’s head was lowered to his back and he could feel the Alpha breathing in his scent, his forehead resting between his shoulder blades. Warm breath tickled his skin and the shaking in Eren’s legs resided, leaving him to rock gently back against Levi wanting him to move, to go deeper than his fingers ever could. 

Finally, Levi began to move and a grunting growl told Eren that the two Alphas worked in tandem. Levi never lifted his head from Eren’s back, never went a speed faster than Eren couldn’t handle and for a moment, Eren could believe that there was a sort of gentleness about Levi he had never experienced before. Each thrust went deeper, hitting a spot he’d never been able to reach himself and he lost all control of himself. He was a drooling, moaning mess, his ass propped in the air like a prized bitch. Each time Levi pushed against his inner walls, he felt an electric current along his nerves, having never felt so stimulated in his whole life. Who knew that pain and pleasure could make his mind nearly shut off? The sounds of their coupling, the grunts and moans between them and the almost intimate way the other Alpha spoke to Levi between his own thrusts was too much for Eren. He bucked once, his back arching, as a stream of white pooled onto the floor beneath his body. He sobbed as he came, the pleasure and pain eliciting a pleasure that broke down all his walls. Behind him, Levi snarled into the tie in his mouth and very quickly, his pace quickened. For a moment, even through the fog of his euphoria, Eren felt the thrusts becoming more painful, Levi’s movements limited and, in the split second he realized what was about to happen, Levi cried out, his knot quickly filling Eren up and tying them together. 

Eren looked over his shoulder at Levi, green eyes wide and filled with tears as he looked back at the two Alphas. Levi looked spent, his face showing exhaustion while his pupils had semi returned to normal. The Alpha behind Levi had apparently pulled out, a hand around his own knot as he came over Levi’s back. 

As the euphoria wore off, Eren began to realize what had just happened and he felt his heart nearly stop. Levi was  _ in _ him. He could still feel his member pulsing as it spilled seed deep inside him. He wasn’t on contraceptives, they hadn’t used protection and he was in  _ heat _ . Oh God… This wasn’t supposed to happen! He began to struggle to get out from under Levi but Levi growled a warning and the blonde reached out and placed a hand on his head as if he was a little kid. 

“Hey, don’t do that. If you rip the knot out before the swelling goes down, you’ll injury yourself and Levi. You have to let it run it’s course.”

Eren shook his head, wildly beginning to understand that in a world of Alphas and Omegas, life was unfair. “No! No, Levi didn’t want this! I-I was going to move out and live my own life outside of the Law! And now… and now-”

“Calm down, Eren.” The blonde said softly, his voice oddly soothing and his pheromones easily calming him despite Eren’s Omega choosing Levi as his mate. “I kept Levi’s mouth… occupied so he wouldn’t bite you. No mating mark will ensure you remain unmated.”

“But… but the knot-”

“I have access to prescriptions. I can get you some morning after pills, alright?”

Between them, Levi growled threateningly and the other frowned disapprovingly at him. “Eren is not your mate, Levi. He has every right to choose what he wants for himself. You’re still in rut and I don’t expect you to make wise choices right now. Thanks to you, Eren’s heat has subsided for now and we are out of danger of anything neither of you want.” He grabbed a shirt off of the back of the couch and cleaned off Levi’s back with it, almost a sad look on his face before crouching down beside Eren and cleaning the mess off the floor. Behind him, Levi sat up till he was sitting on his knees, a threatening scent emanating from him as he glared at the other man. He rocked against Eren and Eren whined, feeling the pull of Levi’s knot inside him. 

“Levi…” the man warned, attention completely on the other Alpha.

But Levi seemed to be smirking at the other as he drove harder into Eren, causing him to cry out with each thrust, his body heating up once and accepting being bred again. He whined, his scent filling the room once more as his own member twitched to life once more. Levi hadn’t even given his knot the time to shrink.

“Fuck…” the blonde grumbled, standing on his feet and tossing the shirt aside. He came around the front of Eren and sat down, pulling the Omega into his arms. Eren immediately began to nuzzle into his neck as he panted, whining as Levi began a harder pace. “Levi isn’t… gentle and for your first… well, second time, you won’t be used to it. Let me distract you.”

Eren wasn’t given a moment to think about the other’s words before he felt his lips on his, his tongue slipping into his mouth. As Levi’s pace became punishing, tears welled up in Eren’s eyes, more pain than pleasure assaulting his body now. But the other made good on his word. While he kissed him, he felt his large hand wrap around his member and start a relatively slower pace, escalating the pleasure to meld with the pain once more. He moaned into the man’s kiss, getting a mouthful of his scent, his mind spinning. Eren had never met Levi’s “partner” before and Levi had only casually mentioned him before as the place he went to when he was in rut and he could understand why. Only another Alpha would be able to handle Levi and make him submit. 

Eren lost himself in the duel pleasure. Even the blonde couldn’t hold out forever and Eren found the other’s member in his mouth as he continued to work him. This time, Levi came before the rest of them, letting out a groan as he rocked his hips one last time, locking his knot inside him once more. Eren felt a hand through his hair on the back of his head and before he knew what was happening, the blonde was coming into his mouth, grunting as he did so, making sure his knot didn’t get stuck in Eren’s mouth. A dry orgasm rocked Eren’s body and he nearly collapsed on the lap of the other man, panting, his hips and back aching and a pleasantly numb feeling warming his body. He felt tired and the two scents wrapping around him were comforting. 

He vaguely heard the other man speaking. “Are you happy, Levi? Your omega is exhausted and needs to sleep.” 

There was a muffled reply but Eren hardly heard it. He was already drifting off. 

He had no idea when Levi’s knot went down and he was carried to his bed. He woke there clean and in a pair of pajamas. Someone had gone to great lengths to make sure he was cleaned up. There was a soft snore beside him and he looked over to see Levi sprawled out beside him on his small bed, his face surprisingly calm and beautiful. He caught himself reaching out to touch him before jerking back as Levi opened his dark eyes. And just like that, the innocence of the moment was erased as Levi immediately scowled at him. 

He put a hand in Eren’s face as he sat up. “Good, you’re awake. Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Eren sputtered as he pulled his face away from Levi’s hand. The Alpha was already crawling out of bed, his hair ruffled from sleep. Eren felt a sick sort of panic rise in his chest at the idea of Levi leaving him but he bit his lip to keep himself in control. Levi wasn’t destined to be his mate and these emotions were only because he had helped him through his Heat. Regardless of how he felt about Levi, the feelings would not be returned. 

“Right…” Eren muttered, managing to sit up, wincing at the ache in his ass. 

“You’re out of heat but I would remain in the house for another day until the scent completely disappears.” Levi said from the doorway, not looking at him.

Eren’s head shot up. “Out of… How long have I been asleep?”

Levi looked over his shoulder at him, a dark look that had Eren feeling small and miserable. “Two days. You’ll need to eat so when you’re up to it, come out. Erwin made dinner.”

_ Erwin. _ That must have been the name of the blonde Alpha who was Levi’s partner. And who had also taken advantage of his heat. He felt his stomach do pleasant flip flops at the memory of the two of them and he smiled slightly. Thankfully, Levi was already out of his room. While what they had done had been pleasant, Eren needed to remember that it wasn’t to last. They had simply helped him through his first heat and he would be moving out with Armin now. He was old enough to buy suppressors now and wouldn’t have to worry about seeing these two ever again. 

He got himself out of bed, a little sore and wobbly but able to at least still stand on his own two feet before walking out into the main living space. Levi’s dining room, living room and kitchen were all in one room, making a very open space and he could see the two Alphas quietly talking beside a stove as the man Eren knew now was named Erwin stirred a pot of what smelled like the stew Levi made the other day. He wore casual business attire, his sports coat thrown over the back of a chair and his crisp white sleeves rolled up. Levi looked as he always did, in a pair of flannel pj bottoms and a black t-shirt. He was sitting on the counter beside the stove, a frown on his face but when he saw Eren, he quickly stopped talking and hopped down from the counter.

It was Erwin who turned around and spoke first. He gave Eren a smile. He looked tired but otherwise, pleasant enough. “Ah, good afternoon, Eren! We were beginning to wonder when you would wake up. Sit down. You must be famished. I was just keeping the stew warm until you woke up.”

Eren slid into a chair and Erwin brought him a steaming bowl of stew with more stuffing in it than Levi had ever put in. He must have added his own ingredients to the original batch. His stomach growled angrily at being left to starve for so long and Eren very quickly dug in, burning his tongue before remembering to cool it off before he took a bite. Erwin and Levi sat in chairs on either side of him and an awkward silence fell between them.

Finally, “Eren, this is Erwin. My… partner.”

He wondered if Levi felt guilt for what he did. He probably hadn’t wanted to drag Erwin into it either but Eren managed a small smile at the blonde Alpha, still feeling slightly embarrassed. “Um, hi, I guess.” he said, stirring his stew as he tried to think of something less stupid to say. “How… how did you two meet?”

The two Alphas looked at each other across the table and Eren wondered if he wandered into territory they didn’t want to share. But Erwin smiled anyway and answered. 

“I’m a Psychiatrist at the hospital and they were shooting for a film that day when I ran into a rather cold Alpha who thought I had no place being anywhere near him.”

Eren smiled slightly, taking another bite of his stew. Yeah, that sounded exactly like Levi. 

“You literally ran into me, spilled your damn coffee all over my shirt.” Levi grumbled as he glared at the other Alpha. “And you’ve been getting under my skin ever since.”

Eren snorted into his stew at the phrase, noting that perhaps Levi should have used a different terminology but Levi seemed unfazed, or didn’t realize what he said. Erwin, on the other hand, grinned at Eren, turning playful eyes towards Levi. “Glad to see your cold nature didn’t rub off on Eren. He’s too cute to be nasty like you.”

Eren’s spoon clattered down onto the bowl as he felt his face flush. It was too soon, it was all too strange. He stood up from his seat, hands clenching the edge of the table.

“I still plan on moving out!” he said suddenly. 

The table fell silent and Levi turned his dark eyes to look at him. A mask of indifference on his face. “You’re point?”

“I-I won’t be bothering you both with… my condition ever again! I’m sorry!”

Levi snorted but Erwin cut across before he could say anything. “We were just glad to help you during your heat. No one here is looking to stop you. From the very beginning, Levi has wanted you to live the life you wanted, not one designed by people who aren’t even alive today. You’re old enough to buy all the necessary medications you need to live a normal life and perhaps find someone you can love.” Erwin glanced across the table to Levi who was looking into his bowl and eating silently. “Whatever you decide to do, Levi has promised to support your decision.”

It hurt. It hurt to hear Levi didn’t want him as his mate. Well, in a roundabout way, anyway. Levi fully supported his move out, wanted him to find someone to love and forget about him. While it hurt, Eren knew this had been the life he’d always wanted. 

“You missed the last three days of school.” Levi said, his voice cool and even. “Worry about moving out when you finish your senior year. I didn’t get you this far only to have you fail in your last week. I expect you to graduate in three days. Got it?” He gave Eren a burning look and he nodded.

“Yeah, got it.” he mumbled.

The rest of dinner went silently, at least, on Eren’s end. Levi and Erwin talked about something Eren didn’t understand and, when he was finished, he retreated to his room and texted Armin to explain that he was fine and that he wouldn’t be moving out until after graduation. His friend was still excited and said he didn't mind. He also told him that he had his homework for the last two days and that they had both been worried about him. He imagined that both meant him and Mikasa. 

Her offer the day before he’d gone into heat made his stomach twist with nerves. How would she react to know that it had been Levi and his partner to help him through his heat? She had offered herself to help him so openly that he wondered if he would hurt her feelings by saying he chose someone else less willing?

He locked his phone with a sigh and set his phone on his chest. He wasn’t going to worry about it. In fact, he wasn’t going to say anything unless she asked. He rubbed his neck, relieved to find that the swath of skin that had previously been hidden beneath his collar, was still bare and smooth. So neither Erwin or Levi had marked him. That was, at least, a relief. His thoughts threatened to wander back to that day and Eren found himself shaking his head violently. Those were dangerous waters. He couldn’t allow himself to have thoughts of an Alpha, even two of them, right now. He needed to graduate, move out with Armin and begin the life he’d always dreamed of. His college application had already been accepted and, while it wasn’t a prestigious school by any means, it would still get him a degree. Armin and Mikasa were also going, too and he planned to have nothing come between him and his dreams. 

The last few days before graduation flew by for Eren. He felt renewed, invigorated, and excited without his collar and his coming move. He got special permission to skip a few classes to catch up on his work so he could graduate and, when the day finally arrived, he was handed his cap and gown by Mr. Cobble who gave him a satisfied smile before moving off. 

The day of graduation, he was set at the back of the class while Armin and Mikasa were at the front. It felt like forever to get through everyone’s names, accomplishments and future plans before it got to him. He was handed his diploma and he went to stand with the rest of his classmates. He didn’t know why people made such a big deal of the ceremony. It was over in a few hours and he didn’t  _ feel _ any different. Levi found him afterwards in the crowd of graduates and families. He stood stiffly, hands in his pockets and dark eyes still unreadable. 

Eren shifted uneasily under his gaze, still feeling awkward from what happened but he managed to hold out his hand to Levi, something he had been preparing to do even before he’d gone into heat.

“Thank-thank you for everything.” he said, a small flush to his cheeks as he looked off to the side. “I know it was asking a lot from you to raise me and I wanted to tell you that I appreciate everything.”

For a moment, there was nothing. Only the noise of the crowd around them and Eren momentarily wondered if Levi was just going to walk away but, after a moment, he felt a cold hand in his and he blinked in surprise to see Levi attempting to smirk at him. If anything, it looked more like a grimace. 

“You were a rotten, stubborn child who still gets on my last nerve. Now pack your shit and get out of my apartment. I have plans for your room.”

Translation; you’re welcome. Now go live your life. Eren grinned at his guardian, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders as if Levi had just unchained him. Levi let his hand slide away and turned away, he slipped into the chaos of the crowd without looking back. 

Eren quickly found Armin and Mikasa and together, the trio congratulated each other and hugged, excited to be starting their new path in life. They were invited to some after parties by several of their classmates but Eren just wanted to pack his stuff and move into the apartment Armin had already put a security deposit on. 

When he got back to the place he shared with Levi, his guardian was nowhere to be seen. Even his scent was stale. It had been several hours since Levi had been in the apartment. Armin had offered to go home with him, to help him pack and behind him, he shouldered past Eren giving the place a once over. He’d never had his friend over at his place before.

“So this is where the infamous Levi lives.” Armin said, sharp eyes taking in every detail and Eren had no doubt that Armin already knew things about Levi that had taken Eren a long time to figure out.

Eren grinned. “Yeah, he’s kind of a hermit and a clean freak. I’m surprised he’s not here. He must be over at Erwin’s.”

“Who’s Erwin?”

Eren froze. He’d let the other Alpha’s name slip so easily from his lips and he felt a pleasurable shiver run through his body. Luckily, Armin hadn’t seemed to notice. “Uh, Levi’s partner. I just… met him the other day.”

Armin looked over at him but Eren looked away quickly. He didn’t want to answer any more questions. They moved to his room and Eren pulled out the stack of flattened boxes he’d had in his closet and began to make them up.

It took most of the day to pack up Eren’s room, tape the boxes closed and label them. By that time, Armin’s grandfather showed up with his truck and together, the three of them packed up his boxes into the bed. When the last box was placed and the tailgate closed, Eren felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he looked back at the small apartment. He’d have thought Levi would have at least been here to say goodbye, after all, the man had raised him for the past eight years. He debated on sending Levi a text message but he refrained. There needed to be a point in their lives where they went their separate ways and this was apparently that moment and Levi understood that. He was no longer a part of his life and this was the easiest way.

Armin’s grandfather drove them to their new apartment and Eren left all his worries behind when he first laid eyes on the cute little place not far from their university campus. Luckily, their college didn’t require first years to live in dorms and Armin had a good job and money saved up to support them in a small apartment until Eren was able to find a job. Levi had even left behind some money for Eren for when he moved out so he had a head start in life but from this moment on, he and Armin were entirely on their own. 

Eren didn’t have much in the form of apartment stuff but between Armin and his grandfather, they had been collecting furniture over the last year and it now sat humbly inside their small apartment. A couch, an old school tv on a rickety little stand, a floor lamp that looked like it had had better days and a small table and two chairs. 

“I know it’s not much-” Armin began.

Eren threw his arms around his best friend and hugged him tight. “It’s perfect!” he said, his dream really beginning to solidify. He didn’t even care if they lived out of a van. He was finally on his own and starting his own life. Even the pale outline of where the collar had been was beginning to fade and blend in with the rest of his skin. It would be gone by the time he started his first semester and no Beta would know he’d been a ward of the Law. 

By the time it was dark, Armin’s grandfather had helped them take Eren’s boxes in and then bade the two boys goodbye before leaving them to the unpacking. They chatted about everything, from how college would be, the classes they were taking and the things they could get for their new apartment. Luckily, their small apartment came with two bed frames and mattresses already and Eren quickly set to setting up his room, much as it had been back at Levi’s. A small bathroom set between his and Armin’s rooms but Eren didn’t particularly care if he’d have to share a room with Armin. 

They ordered a pizza, watched a crappy TV show before saying goodnight to each other and heading to bed. Eren laid on his bed for a while, too excited to sleep. So much had happened in a short span of time-

There was a pounding on the front door and Eren shot straight up in bed, his happy bubble immediately popping. He rushed to his bedroom door to see Armin had already run from his room and was heading toward the front door where the insistent pounding continued. 

For a moment, Eren felt a shock of fear but Levi had trained him to fight, and he clenched his fists, ready to defend from whoever was rudely knocking on their door at one am. 

Armin pulled the locks open and opened the door to show the dark figure of Levi standing on the doorstep. And he was livid. All the color drained from Eren’s face as Levi’s strong Alpha scent nearly sent Armin cowering in a corner. Levi stormed into the house, eyes set only for Eren.

“Le-Levi!” Eren stumbled, backing away as the Alpha stormed towards him. “I told you when I was moving out! I-I was going to text you!”

But the Alpha ignored him. He roughly grabbed him by the upper arm and dragged him into the bathroom, slamming the door between them and Armin. Eren couldn’t remember a time he’d seen Levi so pissed off and he couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out why. The strong pheromones coming off of him had Eren whining, submitting beneath him without realizing it. He wanted to apologize for anything, wanted to beg forgiveness for whatever it was he may have done. It was then he realized Levi was putting something in his mouth as he pulled the Omega close. Eren was too shocked to stop what happened next.

Levi’s lips met his in a surprisingly warmer kiss than his aura put off and he found himself melting into it. Levi passed whatever was in his mouth into Eren’s and he found himself choking as it slipped down his throat. Levi pulled away, wiping his mouth and eyes like cold steel. 

“Erwin is a fucking idiot.” he said coldly as Eren finished coughing and looked up at Levi, tears in his eyes. “You may want to stay close to the toilet for awhile. It won’t be pretty.” 

Eren felt like he had been slapped as Levi turned and let himself out of the bathroom. Armin stumbled backwards, as if he had been listening at the door and quickly moved out of the Alpha’s way as he stormed to the front door and left, slamming the door with finiality behind him. 

“What the Hell was that all about?” Armin asked, coming over to make sure Eren was okay.

But Eren had gone cold. He knew exactly what Levi had come here for. How could he have been so stupid to forget? Erwin had promised him, he remembered it clearly now, to get him a morning after pill… two weeks ago. He felt nauseous and shaky and his hand subconscious slipped to his stomach. Had he… had he really conceived with Levi? The coldness and anger Levi had shown proved even more so that Levi hadn’t wanted him, didn’t want a child created between them that he went so far as to force him to take an abortion pill.

He turned, flipped up the toilet seat and threw up, tears burning his eyes. He was so stupid, so stupid to allow himself to have feelings. He knew Levi didn’t want him and yet, he had allowed his Omega side to give in. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Armin was immediately alarmed, his scent spiking with anxiety as he knelt beside Eren, rubbing his back. Perhaps it was for the best he’d taken the pill. If Levi felt this way about him, he wanted nothing more to do with the Alpha. As a kid, he’d always had a skewed outlook on Alphas and hated every one he’d come across. He had, at first, also hated Levi but the Alpha had become something like a mentor and Eren had learned to look up to him and somewhere along the way, he’d found himself falling for him. 

He sat back and cried, Armin pulling him into a hug. He was so fucking stupid! He never wanted to go into heat again and he never wanted to see Levi again. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Talk of rape and blood in this chapter. Please read at your own discretion!

The first two days in his new apartment, Eren spent them in the bathroom. He bounced between crying and hating Levi as he threw up countless times and forced Armin to get him female pads to stem the flow of blood that pooled from his ass. The moment he felt he was okay enough to walk around, he saw a doctor and got a prescription for suppressants. They also confirmed that Levi had given him an off the market abortion pill. There was no telling whether he had been pregnant or not. He would never go into heat again if he had any say in it. While what Levi did still hurt, he pushed it aside; bottling it up and wanting to forget. He even managed to get his hands on some scent blockers thanks to Armin who had been covering his own Omega scent since high school. 

The rest of the summer flew by and by the time classes started, Eren felt normal. No one gave him strange looks, no one double checked his neck and he even felt confident enough to answer questions in class. Mikasa had opted for a dorm room but she spent a lot of her time at his and Armin’s apartment, her books open on her lap on the couch as she studied. Armin was studying to be an engineer, Mikasa was a business major and Eren still hadn’t chosen his path of study. At the moment, he was just getting as many gen eds under his belt as he could until he chose a major. 

It was Saturday afternoon, a hotter day than usual for September and Mikasa had brought over her fan to add to the fans that he and Armin had set up in the living room. The buzz of the fans was loud and it was hard to hold pages of textbooks down but at least they weren’t dying of a heat stroke anymore. Mikasa sat in her usual spot on the couch, sitting with her legs crossed and her book spread out on her lap. Armin sat beside her, typing up a paper on his laptop while Eren sat on the floor between them, head resting back on a cushion as he held his book above him. He was the first to sigh and set his book down.

“It’s too hot to study.” he whined. “All we’ve been doing since school started is study. I want to do something fun!”

Behind him, Armin sighed. “That’s what college is.” he said matter of factly. Of course, Armin loved his study and was always asking his professors for extra credit. “You study your ass off so you can get a degree. Nothing about college is supposed to be fun.”

Eren turned around, pouting as he looked at Armin. “That house at the end of the block has been partying every weekend and I’m sure they aren’t having a really loud study session. Come onnnn!” he begged. “Let’s go to a party tonight! I want to fully experience college!”

Armin looked unsure, glancing at Mikasa who sighed and closed her book. “Fine, but I swear to God, you better not make a fool of yourself!” She told him. “A drunk Omega at a college party is just asking for trouble!”

Eren grinned. “But that’s why I have you, Mikasa!” 

He missed the flush that crossed her face as he stood excitedly, heading towards the bathroom. “I’m going to shower!” Armin didn’t, however, and smiled sadly at Mikasa as he closed his laptop. 

At around eight, the trio set off for the house at the end of the block. A frat house, where the party was already in full swing. Tables were set out on the front lawn where groups of people were effortlessly playing beer pong while the large wrap around porch was cluttered with drunk couples and singles sitting on the banister or the porch steps. Inside, flashing colored lights and loud music was enough to draw anyone inside. People moved past the windows on every level of the house and even a few had climbed out the second floor windows and were making out on the roof. Armin looked uncomfortable, Mikasa glared at everyone and Eren looked positively excited. They hadn’t managed to make friends yet and the few people Eren had met in classes hadn’t exactly been inviting him anywhere. So no one gave them a second glance as they weaved through the bodies sitting on the porch steps and entered the house. 

The large Victorian house had more than enough room to accommodate the amount of people inside but the trio still had to shove their way through crowds until they reached a table set up with all kinds of alcohol. A key sat in a metal bucket on the floor with several people crowded around it while endless glass bottles covered the flimsy plastic table. Eren reached for one, not even caring what it was when Mikasa reached out and grabbed his wrist. 

“Don’t even think about it!” she hissed. “Are you stupid? These are easy targets for date rape drugs! If you want to drink, your best bet is the keg and don’t even think about setting your cup down!”

Mikasa’s scent was giving off major anxiety spikes and aggression and Eren frowned at her, grabbing a red plastic cup in the process. “You’re scaring everyone away! Someone will think you’re my mate or something! Chill out!”

Eren moved away from her and easily filled his cup from the keg before returning to the other two. They seemed completely out of sorts in a college party, standing awkwardly by the table as if they weren’t sure what to do or where to go. Eren brought the cup to his lips and let the bitter liquid pour down his throat. He had never been one for beer but he supposed he wasn’t going to complain. Free was free. 

“Now what do we do?” Eren asked them, eyes excitedly taking in the displays around them. Everyone was already drunk, laughter and yelling reaching higher levels than the music and intermingled scents could make anyone’s nose curl. 

“I don’t know! I’ve never been to a college party before!” Mikasa hissed. “This is all your thing! I just came along to make sure you don’t get yourself killed!”

Already, someone was approaching Armin, a flashy Alpha with beautiful stormy grey eyes and clearly already drunk. With Armin’s suppressors, he might as well have been a Beta if anyone caught his scent. Eren wasn’t worried about his friend. He hadn’t even helped himself to a drink but he was easily chatting up the Alpha. Mikasa seemed far more worried about him than Armin. 

“Well, I guess we could find a place to sit on a couch?” Eren suggested, bringing the cup to his lips again.

Before they could move away, Eren heard his name being shouted over the cacophony of sound and he turned to see Reiner pushing his way through the crowd and joining them. He was clearly very drunk already as he greeted Eren with a grin instead of his usual insult.

“Hey, Eren!” Reiner greeted, coming to stand beside them and taking a long drink for his own red cup. 

Mikasa scowled at him. “Who is this, Eren?” she asked, almost as if she was ready to fight him.

Eren stepped in front of her, laughing. “Chill, Mikasa! This is Reiner! He sits beside me in Biology! He’s… a friend!”

Mikasa didn’t look convinced but Jean shot her an even bigger grin and she seemed to accept it, crossing her arms with an even deeper frown. Reiner turned his attention back to Eren.

“I never expected to see you at a party!” he said, throwing an arm over his shoulders, nearly sloshing his drink over the both of them. 

“Yeah, this is my first one!” Eren said with a grin, holding up his own cup. “Free, I assume?”

Reiner laughed. “Hell no! Frats don’t put out free drinks!” Eren looked nervous, moving to sit his cup down lest they be thrown out. Reiner stopped him. “But don’t worry about it! I’ll pay your entrance fee!”

“Um, Mikasa and Armin came with me, too. Surely you don’t-”

Reiner was pulling Eren away from Mikasa who seemed to have been blocked out by a large crowd that surged for the drink table. “Don’t fret about it, freshman!” he said. “I’m part of this frat house! If I say your friends stay, they stay, alright? Just enjoy this night with us!”

Eren looked over his shoulder, searching for Armin and Mikasa but they had disappeared from sight and he was swept up the stairs by Reiner. Upstairs, a general lounge area had been set up. There were nearly six doors that led off of that. Some were open to show bedrooms, while others were firmly closed. A dilapidated couch sat on the far wall beside a bathroom door and two girls were already passed out while a couple made out on the other end. It was darker up here and the putrid smell of pot made Eren’s nose curl.

But they didn’t stop on this floor. Reiner led him up another staircase to the third floor. Here, an attic space had been converted into a rec room. A giant pool table and air hockey table adorned the floor, a bar sat against the far wall, a dart board and posters of half naked girls and pot leaves covered the walls. In one corner, an arcade game was set up and Eren recognized Bertholdt, Reiner’s friend who sat on the other side of him in Biology. He was swearing at the little metal ball that seemed to keep missing the right track that would give him the highest points.

“Hey, Bert!” Reiner greeted, steering Eren towards him. “Look who I found!”

Bertholdt turned, a look of surprise in his eyes before he glanced at Reiner. “Are you sure… this is a good idea?” he asked, turning his attention back to the game. “Freshman aren’t normally allowed up here.”

Reiner laughed, finally removing his arm from around his shoulders. Instead, he handed Eren a pool stick and turned on the light that hung over the brown and green table. “Come on, Bert! Loosen up! This is Eren we’re talking about! He won’t cause any problems! Besides, Eren’s a Beta! Not like he has anything to worry about!”

Eren stiffened. He knew Reiner and Bertholdt were Alphas but he hadn’t thought about how well his suppressors were working. They actually thought he was a Beta! He felt giddy at the news and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. He took another drink from his cup, a warmth spreading out along his limbs before settling comfortably in his belly. 

He set his cup down on the edge of the pool table as Reiner racked the balls. Eren set chalk on the end of his pool stick. “So, this is where you guys stay during school?” he asked. 

Reiner grinned up at Eren. “Yeah! It’s great! We do whatever we want here! The school funds us so as long as he stick to our volunteer work and our charities, they don’t bother with us! And then parties like this fund our next parties and spending cash! It’s great! You should consider joining the Frat, Eren!”

Eren glanced at Bertholdt who was once again absorbed in his game. “Even as a Beta?” he asked.

“Betas and Alphas are the only ones allowed to join Frats.” he told Eren, pulling the triangle and setting it back into it’s sheath under the table. “School policy, no Omegas can join frats or sororities. Legal reasons, I guess.”

Eren could understand that. If a drunk Omega went into Heat during a party, it would be disastrous. There would be nothing stopping Alphas from taking the Omega. At the same time, Eren felt his stomach drop. Even if he was easily passing as a Beta now, joining a Fraternity, living here with the others, it would only be a matter of time before it was discovered that he was an Omega. As much as the idea sounded fun, it was too dangerous to join.

He quickly thought up an excuse. “Thanks but I promised Armin I’d help pay for the apartment. Besides, I need to focus on my studies. I haven’t yet picked a major.”

Reiner broke the balls, the sound cracking through the attic but no one up there gave them a second glance. Eren reached for his cup again, taking another drink before setting it back down and readying for his own turn.

“You haven’t picked a major?” Reiner asked, surprised, drinking from his own cup. “That’s unusual. So what, you’re just getting all your gen eds out of the way?”

Eren concentrated, setting the stick between his knuckle before slamming the white ball into a solid. It slid easily into the pocket and Eren grinned, readying to take his second turn. “Yeah, something like that. I guess I just don’t know what I want to do.”

  
Bertholdt swore loudly, the game making a mocking sound and the tall Alpha turned away from the arcade game with a wave of his hand. “I’m going to get another drink.” he stormed off, back down the stairs. 

Eren stared after him in surprise. 

“Bertholdt has been trying to beat the high score on that machine since he joined the Frat.” Reiner said with a laugh. “I tell him he’s obsessed but he doesn’t care.”

Eren reached for his cup again, only to realize it had changed positions. He stared at it, confused for a moment.

“Sorry, I moved your cup so it won’t fall over when you were shooting.” Reiner said, offering him a smile as he leaned on his pool stick. “Split alcohol is kind of a crime around here.”

Eren picked up his cup, taking a drink, adding to the warmth already invading his body. It felt  _ good _ ; he felt light and energetic and he leaned into his shot once more, managing to miss the next ball that gave Reiner his turn. 

The attic room quickly filled with partiers and the stack of Eren’s cups was growing extensively. He’d had to quit playing pool as he couldn’t even see or stand straight anymore. Bertholdt taught Eren how to shoot darts, resulting in hilarious acts of barely missing other people sitting around the room. To be honest, hanging out with Reiner and Bertholdt had turned out rather fun. The Alphas were only looking to have fun and their constant bickering and ‘offness’ Eren experienced in the classroom wasn’t there. 

He lost track of how many times he stumbled downstairs to pee, barely able to see his hand in front of his face, let alone the stairs. He had no idea where Mikasa and Armin were and far more partiers were passed out drunk than when he had first arrived. He managed to stumble into the bathroom on the second floor, nearly tripping over someone who had passed out in front of the door before managing to make it to the toilet. The seat was already up and he undid his zipper, leaned his arm on the wall behind the toilet and gave a sigh of relief as his screaming bladder finally found relief. 

It was then he heard the unmistakable sound of a pained moan. No one else on the second floor seemed to care, or notice. He finished his pee, zipped up his pants and stumbled from the bathroom. This time, his foot caught on the person lying on the floor and he found himself falling flat onto his face, his whole world swimming dangerously. His stomach gave a heave but he held back from throwing up, choosing instead to roll onto his back and give himself a moment to calm down. The world spun, everything was hazy and he could hardly remember anything that had happened up to that point. Another pained moan caught his attention and he remembered what he had been doing.

He managed to get to his feet once more, using the wall as leverage before he began to move towards the source of the sound. Beside the bathroom, a door was slightly ajar, darkness the only thing behind. He remembered these rooms as being bedrooms of the frat members and nearly hesitated on what he would find on the other side of the door. But something drove him. 

When he reached the door, he pushed it open slowly. A wave of scent washed over him, blood, fear and pain. Eren’s heart quickened and he quickly covered his nose. It was the scent of another Omega and it was distressed. He moved into the room, spotting a lamp beside the bed and managing to trip over things on the floor before he managed to get there. He fumbled with the porcelain lamp for a moment before managing to find the light. If there was an aggressive Alpha in here with the Omega, he was prepared to take the force of their anger but the source of this scent screamed  _ wrong, wrong, wrong! _

The lamp clicked on and Eren backpedaled in horror. Laying on his stomach on the bed was Armin except, he was naked from the waist down and blood coated his thighs and ass. For a moment, terror screamed at Eren to run, to get out of that frat house but he couldn’t leave his friend! It was his fault, he dragged Armin here!

“Shit, shit, shit!” Eren moaned, finding that he could sober up rather quickly as he rushed to Armin’s side, gently touching the Omega’s shoulder. What had happened to his suppressors? Had Armin gone into heat? No, judging by all this blood, this wasn’t heat triggered. 

Armin flinched beneath Eren’s hand and gave a light sob. “Armin, hey, it’s me!” Eren murmured, trying to draw his friend’s attention to him. 

Armin turned his head, letting out another sob, his scent spiking with distress as his friend wrapped his arms around Eren’s middle. “I m-messed up!” Armin sobbed, his body beginning to shake. “Oh God, Eren, I so fucked up! Help me, please!”

Eren was beginning to feel panic set in. Should he run for Reiner and Bertholdt? No… this was their frat and they would probably protect their brother. Eren fished in his pockets, hands shaking as he pulled out his cellphone. He tried Mikasa first but her phone didn’t even ring before going to voicemail. He cursed and tried the one number he absolutely didn’t want to call.

Levi answered on the second ring, silence on the other end his usual calling card when it came to answering the phone.

“Levi!” Eren felt his heart leap in his chest. “I-I need help! I mean, my friend! He needs help! He’s-he’s bleeding and oh God, this wasn’t supposed to happen! Levi, he-he needs a hospital!”

“Where are you?” Levi’s voice was a growl, pissed.

There was a commotion on the second floor as it seemed Armin’s scent was getting to the other partiers. “Uhhh, a-a frat house down the street from our apartment. I’m so sorry, Levi, I-”

But the Alpha hung up. Armin was still shaking and sobbing into Eren’s lap, the iron scent of blood hanging in the air mixed with Armin’s terror and distressed filled scent. He couldn’t remember a time he’d ever caught the scent of Armin. For as long as he knew him, the Omega had always worn suppressors his grandfather had bought for him. Many people in school had just assumed Armin to be a Beta and Eren knew that that was what Armin had wanted. He couldn’t even begin to understand what had happened here. Armin hadn’t gone into heat but this… this was clearly the aggression of an Alpha. It reeked in the room, filled with aggression and breeding instincts. It was enough to make Eren’s own head woozy.

“Eren, I’m-I’m so sorry!” Armin sobbed, tears and snot soaking into his shirt.

“Shhhh!” Eren murmured to Armin, gently setting a hand on his head as he tried not to look at the bloody mess. “Stop blaming yourself. None of this is your fault. I-I called for help. Don’t worry. I’m going to get you out of here.”

He couldn’t even let out any calming scents for Armin as he was also on suppressors. He had no idea what Levi was going to do but he certainly didn’t expect for the Alpha to come barreling into the room nearly twenty minutes later, all aggression and anger. Instinctually, Eren whined, showing his neck but Levi hardly seemed to notice Eren. His eyes immediately went to Armin and he growled. Those that had been on the second floor immediately split, heading up or down the stairs as news of what was going on spread through the house. 

Levi moved into the room and Eren quickly got out of Levi’s room, much to Armin’s cry of protest. “It’s okay, Armin!” Eren assured him. “Levi’s here to help!”

Levi bent, one knee on the bed as he gently, more gentle than Eren had ever seen in his life, laid a blanket over Armin before gently scooping the Omega into his arms. 

Armin gave a cry of pain but curled into Levi’s chest as the Alpha moved from the room. Eren followed, desperately trying Mikasa’s phone again but again, it went straight to voicemail. Had she gone home, pissed that he’d abandoned her at the party? Or was she in a similar case as Armin? Mikasa was an Alpha, though, and he doubted she would get into trouble. 

He followed Levi outside to his car parked haphazardly on the street and helped Levi get a passed out Armin into the passenger seat before climbing into the back himself. The entire time, Levi didn’t so much as speak to him as he floored the car and headed down the street, hopefully towards the hospital. 

On the way, Eren texted Mikasa to tell her what happened and where they were gone in case she turned her phone back on before settling back into the seat with a sigh. He no longer felt drunk, just exhausted. He’d wanted to go to a college party, just once, to know what it was like to party and have a good time and, while he had been having that time of his life, Armin had been- No. He wasn’t going to start feeling sorry for himself. If he did that, he would only blame himself for what happened. While he knew he shouldn’t have left Armin on his own, it wasn’t his fault on what happened. At least, that’s what he told himself but the guilt that ripped a whole in his chest was suffocating and he had no idea how he was going to approach Armin after this was all over. 

Levi drove them straight to the hospital, talking to someone on the phone about bringing Armin in. Eren wasn’t surprised to see it had been Erwin he had been talking to when they pulled into the Emergency loop of the hospital and Erwin was waiting for them. For a moment, Eren was worried about the awkwardness of the situation but Erwin was completely professional. He opened the passenger door, assessed that Armin had passed out and quickly scooped him up, laying him out on a gurney two nurses had brought out. He was talking quickly to them as they wheeled Armin into the hospital.

After Levi parked and they both headed into the waiting room, did Erwin finally find them. Eren stood as the blonde Alpha walked through the double doors and spotted them.

“Is Armin okay?” he quickly asked, hands balled into fists at his side.

Erwin sighed, glancing at Levi as he spoke to him. “He’ll be okay. An Alpha had forcefully removed a knot from him, causing a great deal of tearing. He’ll need surgery to fix it and stitches to heal but he should make a full recovery. Physically anyway.” Erwin’s eyes turned hard and Eren felt a whimper escape him. When it came to intimidation, Erwin had it all and Eren had to resist the urge to hide behind Levi. Instead, he stood strong, baring his shoulders as if ready to take the weight of his words.

“It’s safe to assume he’d been raped.” Erwin said. “It’s a trend among Alphas, pulling their knot out before it can take and breed an Omega. Some recover fully, some don’t. Armin will have to be seen by a therapist before being discharged. Eren, do you happen to know what did this?”

Everything from the party was a blur. He could hardly remember any faces aside from Reiner and Bertholdt. He shook his head sadly and Erwin sighed, turning towards Levi instead. “His grandfather has been notified and will be here as soon as he can. There’s nothing else you can do for him. You two might as well go home.”

Eren felt his legs give out and he plopped himself back down into the waiting room chair as Erwin mumurmed something to Levi before disappearing back behind the double doors. For a moment, Levi stood in front of him, hand on his hip and the other rubbing at his temple before sinking into a chair beside Eren, one ankle crossed over his knee. 

After a few moments of awkward silence between them, Levi spoke. “What the  _ Hell _ were you thinking?” he growled. “A college  _ party? _ You just walked into a den of  _ Alphas _ with lowered ambitions!”

Eren’s heart was pounding at Levi’s disappointment. His spicy scent Eren craved was making him feel far more ashamed of himself and he wanted to beg for his forgiveness but Eren wouldn’t allow himself to do such a thing. Levi wasn’t his Alpha and begging for forgiveness wasn’t going to change what had happened. 

“You wanted to live a normal life, to choose who you wanted to love and mate and you’re doing one  _ Hell _ of a job tempting fate against that.” Levi growled, flashing the Omega a glare.

Anger surged through Eren as he turned to fully face Levi. “And what about you?!” Eren snapped. “Barging into my apartment in the middle of the night to give me an abortion pill?!”

Several occupants of the waiting room turned their attention onto them and Levi growled, grabbing Eren by the shoulder of his clothes and forcing the Omega onto his feet. 

  
Eren gave a small growl as he was hauled to his feet but stumbled after Levi nonetheless until the two of them were outside the Emergency room in a small closed off part where smokers usually sat. Eren shrugged Levi’s hand off, ready to release all his pent up anger on the Alpha. He wanted to cry, wanted to scream, wanted to punch the Alpha for the stress he had caused him but when Levi turned to look at him, Eren felt all the fight die out of him. He hated how he wanted to curl into Levi’s chest and breath in his scent, to be comforted by those arms. 

“Are you stupid?” Levi asked, his face showing no ounce of regret. “You have spent your whole life telling me you wanted to live your own life, that you hated the Law and what it entailed and you have the  _ balls _ to scream at me for helping you with that?” Levi snarled. “Wake the Hell up, Eren! If I let you stay pregnant with my child, you wouldn’t have the choice, would you? Erwin told me he  _ forgot _ to give you the morning after pill. Forgot! Can you fucking believe that?! I had to do what I had to do to make sure you achieve your dream! I’m not the Alpha for you, Eren. I’m worthless, I submit beneath another Alpha and I have a skewed sense of caring when it comes to others. I’m selfish, hateful and I don’t know the first thing about caring for someone else! When you’re done hating me, you’ll thank me!”

Before Eren even had a moment to get a word out, Levi turned and stormed away, towards the car. Eren stood, momentarily shocked as Levi’s words washed over him. Why… why hadn’t he thought of that? He’d spent so much time  _ hating _ what Levi had done for him to stop and realize that Levi had done it  _ for  _ him. Hands lifted to cover his mouth as the full weight of that realization hit him and he sank into the park bench behind him. Levi had been so terrified that he wouldn’t achieve his dream that he’d gone to such extreme measures, even if he had hurt him. He couldn’t understand these feelings, this warmth that flooded through him, the strange pounding of his heart. He was supposed to be grateful for Levi, dutifully ready to move on and achieve that dream but the longer he sat there, breathing in the last of Levi’s scent before it drifted away, he found himself realizing that maybe his Alpha had been standing beside him this whole time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your love and comments! I know last Chapter was hard to read and probably this one too but it will get to the good stuff sooner or later! I promise, there was a point this Chapter and I'm sorry if it was painful to read! Hope everyone is staying safe! Quarantine is almost over where I'm at!


	4. Chapter Four

After Levi left, Eren made his way back into the hospital and sat in the waiting room until Armin’s grandfather showed up. The man seemed relatively calm despite what had happened and he was shown back to Armin’s room. Eren sank back into his chair, pulling his phone from his pocket once more and noting that Mikasa still hadn’t returned his phone calls or messages. What the fuck, where was she at a time like this? He expected it to be the other way around, leaving angry messages and phone calls on his phone for leaving her alone at the party. He didn’t know Mikasas to just abandon her friends in such a way. He locked his phone with a sigh and shoved it back into his pocket. It was going to be a long night.

At nearly eight in the morning, Eren was gently shaken awake by Armin’s grandfather who smiled and said he could come back now. Eren opened the door of Armin’s hospital room with a soft knock before letting himself in. Armin was sitting up, a book open on his lap but a dazed expression on his face, as if he had yet to really understand the whole scale of what had just happened. Eren immediately felt guilt, his stomach rolling with nausea. But he put on his best smile as he walked over to his bedside.

“Hey, Armin.” he said softly, sliding the chair closer to his bed and sitting down. “How… how are you?”

Armin blinked, a moment of confusion before he focused on Eren’s face before he gave him a faraway smile. “Oh, hey, Eren! I didn’t know you were here. I guess I’m not really okay if I’m in the hospital, huh?”

Eren felt his heart break at the aloofness in Armin’s voice. He wondered if his friend had truly broken over the incident or if it was just the drugs he was on. He reached out and gently took his hand in his, holding back a stinging need to cry. This was all his fault… he felt so shitty right now. “I’m so sorry, Armin.” he whispered. “I shouldn’t have left you alone at the party. Even Mikasa-”

“I know how it looks.” Armin cut across Eren, his voice still soft and far away as if his mind wasn’t truly all there. “Mikasa thought the same thing. That’s why she went after him.”

Eren closed his mouth with a snap. … What?

Armin put on a wistful smile. “I never thought I would find my Alpha, let alone at a college party. Funny how true mates work out, huh? I was on suppressors but he could still catch my scent across the room.” He put a hand over his heart, fisting the hospital gown as tears leaked from his cheeks. “I wasn’t in heat but I didn’t care. I knew my mate the moment he smiled at me. Mikasa thought the same as you, that I was being raped and ripped him from me just as he knotted, resulting in the tearing you saw. I was so scared. I’d never seen Mikasa so pissed before! She chased Jean right out of the room! I’m so sorry to make you freak out, Eren! It’s-It’s not what you think!”

Eren’s heart was thundering in his chest, making it hard for him to breathe. What did he think? He had seen the way Armin looked laying in that bed, in absolute pain and sobbing. Was it the result of Alpha pheromones that had Armin acting like this to his rapist or was it true; that they were true mates? He didn’t know what to believe. He’d had scented the distress in Armin’s scent when he had entered that room and had acted. Even if Mikasa did track down Jean and the police forced a confession out of here, there really would be no way to tell which was the true story.

Eren dropped his face into his hands with a groan. “Jesus, Armin! How do you expect-how am I supposed to tell which is the truth? You didn’t see yourself laying there! And now you’re expecting me to believe that you met your  _ true mate _ and that he had ripped his knot out simply by accident?”

Armin sighed, the smile never fading. “As a friend, I understand how it might seem but I was also hoping, as my friend, that you would trust me to tell you the truth.”

Eren opened his mouth, ready to defend their friendship but the door of his room opened once more and Erwin walked in, chart in hand and white doctor’s coat making him look considerably more handsome. Eren felt himself stiffen at the Alpha’s eyes on him but Erwin remained professional and looked away as he walked up to Armin, readying the instruments to check his vitals. 

“How are you feeling today, Armin?” Erwin asked.

Armin flashed Erwin a smile. “The pain has ebbed and I’m feeling a bit hungry now.”

Erwin recorded Armin’s pulse rate on his chart before removing the tiny machine from his finger. “Breakfast should be around soon. I hope you don’t mind, your grandfather made a selection for you as you were still asleep when the kitchen staff came around.”

Armin shook his head. “No, I don’t mind. I grew up with my grandfather so he knows what I like and what I don’t like.”

Erwin finished checking Armin’s vitals before looking up at Eren. “Do you mind stepping out into the hall? I need to check his stitches.”

Eren was immediately on his feet, giving Armin’s hand one last squeeze before he let himself out into the hallway, the door closing behind him with a soft click. 

He leaned his back against the wall to the right of Armin’s door, faintly able to hear their murmured voices behind the door but not paying it any attention. His mind was solely on last night, on the information Armin gave him. Was it true, had it been consensual? His mind had only jumped to one conclusion when he had seen him laying there and had fixated on it. Was it possible he had just misunderstood? And what about Mikasa? Was that why she wasn’t answering her phone? She’d gone after the Alpha? There were too many unknowns and, while Eren desperately wanted to believe Armin for sake of their friendship, he couldn’t get the image of him out of his mind. That hadn’t seemed like a simple misunderstanding.

The door of Armin’s room opened and Eren stepped away from the wall as the powerful presence of Erwin stepped out, closing the door behind him. Eren debated on going back in before Erwin so much had a chance to talk to him but his feet lingered a few seconds too long. The alpha had already turned his attention onto him. 

“Do you have a second, Eren? I would like to speak with you?”

“Is it about Armin?” Eren asked, eyes downcast as his inner Omega whined under Erwin’s presence and scent. Memories of that day flooding his mind, making him feel impossibly muddled. His scent wasn’t as delectable as Levi’s but it was still enough to have his head spinning. “Because I’m not family and that would be abusing patient confidentiality.”

Erwin actually smiled at him, humored and Eren felt a sense of anger at that. “No, it’s not about Armin. It’s cute how you feel the need to school me on Doctor ethics.”

A flush crossed Eren’s face but Erwin walked off, confidence spewing off of him that Eren would follow him. Eren hated that he was right. Hating himself, he followed Erwin down the hallway, wondering what the Hell they possibly had to talk about. 

Erwin let him to his own personal office at the end of a hall of nurses stations and stepped aside to let the Omega inside before closing the door softly behind them. Eren stood awkwardly in the middle of the room a moment before sinking down in a plush chair across the desk. 

  
His office was simple with beige walls, a simple desk and computer and a row of filing cabinets along the far wall. No pictures of family adorned his desk or walls but his university degree hung in frames behind his desk. Everything was neat and orderly, unlike some of the offices he peeked in on the way here. It didn’t surprise him that he was Levi’s type despite being an Alpha himself. 

“I’m sure you have questions.” Erwin said casually, sinking into the chair behind his desk casually.

Eren frowned, arms crossed over his chest. “Is this about what happened months ago?” he growled, feeling the old wound throb painfully. “Because I’m definitely not talking about that.”

Erwin seemed oblivious to Eren’s anger. “Have you talked to Levi about it?”

Eren stood up quickly, hands clenched into fists at his side. “I said I’m not talking about this!” He snapped, walking towards the office door and reaching out for the handle.

But he misjudged how quickly Erwin could move. A hand slammed into the wood of the door, keeping it firmly closed. Erwin’s powerful presence loomed across his back and his heavy pheromones quickly filled the room, Eren’s nose and the back of his throat. He immediately felt his body react, his inner Omega accepting this Alpha far too easily. 

Erwin nosed his scent gland, still cleanly unmarked thanks to Erwin’s intervention. “Once Levi found out what I did, he punished me, Brutally I might add.”

“Good.” Eren managed to growl out, despite the growing warmth in his belly. 

A deep, seductive laugh against his ear, a fang catching the soft skin of his lobe teasingly sending chills of pleasure along his spine. He felt weak in the knees as Erwin’s scent overpowered him, his inner Omega letting out a whine as he turned his head a little more to give Erwin far more access to his neck. He’d missed his last heat thanks to the suppressors and his hormone deprived body was just lapping this up. As much as Erwin made Eren nervous, his Omega greedily accepted such a strong and powerful male as an Alpha. An almost ‘fuck you’ from his body about not accepting Levi. “But when he found out I hadn’t given you the Morning after pill, his wrath was terrifying.”

Erwin’s hand slipped down to gently massage along Eren’s abs where he would have been showing if he hadn’t taken the pills. Well… if he had even been pregnant at the time. “Levi wants you to have the life you’ve always wanted, one where you get to pick what you want and with who. With that being said, it gives me free reign to court you properly.” Hands dipped lower, into the waistband of Eren’s pants and he felt his member grow to life, spurned on by Erwin’s heavy alpha scent. He wasn’t even in heat but if they kept up…

He was trying to get his breathing under control, trying to make sense of everything over the pounding of his heart. Courting? Erwin was interested in him?? How would that make Levi feel considering they were rutting partners?

He opened his mouth to say something but Erwin took the moment to rub his scent gland along Eren’s, smearing the oil across his skin and eliciting a drop of slick from his ass. He moaned instead, eyes fluttering as he found himself pressed against the door. If Erwin’s hands hadn’t been around his waist, his knees probably would have given out. He was heating up, his face flushed and a fluttery feeling in his naval giving him needs. This was getting dangerous. But he didn’t know if he had the ambition enough to push the Alpha way, to reject him. The suppressors were supposed to keep these things at bay, too keep him from feeling these feelings of a Heat but he could feel it, could feel it rising from his belly like a starved beast. Weren’t Omegas who were presented with their Alpha the only ones able to break through suppressors and go into Heat? But Levi...

Luckily, his break came in a knock at the door and Erwin was immediately stepping back, the perfect picture of professional and, when he opened the door, Eren took it as the perfect moment to escape, squeezing past the confused nurse and back down the hallway. He wasn’t going back to Armin’s room. He just needed to get out of this hospital and under the covers of his own bed. He couldn’t think, his breath coming out in pants as he tried to remember the way out. He ran into several nurses and doctors in his struggles until he finally found the elevators. A nurse pushing a wheelchair with an eldery Beta gave him a concerned look when he leaned against the wall beside the elevator, feeling heat rush through him. No, he couldn’t do this here!

“Dear, are you alright? You’re face is all flushed and your panting rather hard. Are you in Heat?”

The elevator was going too slow. Too many scents were attacking him all at once. How long had it been since he’d been in Heat? This one would be brutal. He had to call… he had to call…

“Ahh, there you are Eren!” 

Eren froze at the sound of Erwin’s voice, hating how his body automatically gave into the pull of an Alpha,  _ his _ Alpha. It was just like how he felt with Levi, this pull to be bred and marked. Was it possible to have  _ two _ Alphas? Levi had seemed convinced that he would find his Alpha out in the real world and had constantly denied his own feelings for him. 

The nurse looked surprised as Erwin walked over, gently scooping Eren up just as his legs gave out. “Is this a patient, Doctor?” she asked, seeming oblivious to the elevator doors finally opening. 

Eren was pressed into Erwin’s chest, almost as if to protect him from everyone else. “No, he’s a friend of mine but I don’t think it’s a good idea to have him running home now. I tried to convince him it’s safer here.”

The nurse looked sympathetic but pushed her wheelchair patient into the elevator and pushed the button. Erwin turned, walking away and back the way Eren had just come. He was fumbling in his pocket, waves of heat rocking through him. This close to Erwin’s scent gland, Eren found his inner Omega beginning to react. Even as he got his phone out, he found himself lifting his head to nuzzle into the delicious smell he found here, tongue snaking out to taste him. Erwin growled, arms tightening around Eren. 

“Easy there, Omega.” he murmured. “I won’t be able to control myself if you keep doing that. We need to get somewhere safe. Levi would kill me if I disrespected you like that.”

  
“Alphaaaa” Eren moaned, feeling himself tip over the final edge, completely giving in. His own scent rushed from him, a needy scent that, mixed with the smell of his slick, was making Erwin’s pupils blow wide. 

“Le-Levi…” panted Eren, remembering he was still holding his phone. He needed his Alpha, he needed  _ both _ his Alphas. Even thinking that, it felt right. Fate really was cruel. He lifted his phone, to call Levi when Erwin growled. 

“He won’t come, Eren. Just… let me take care of you.” 

Erwin pushed open a large door that must have once housed special equipment but now only had several unused beds, rolls of unused wiring hanging from the ceiling and spilling from the walls and a locked tall cabinet in the far corner. He walked over to one of the hospital beds and set Eren down before walking back to the room and locking the door.

Eren tried shifting out of his clothes but found himself confused when Erwin didn’t do the same. Instead, he pulled a syringe and vial from his lab coat pocket and Eren whined pitifully, reaching for Erwin. 

“Sorry, Eren. I said I would take care of you but this is what I meant.” He filled the syringe, even as Eren managed to get to his knees, nose nuzzling into the side of Erwin’s neck suggestively, body pressed against his. “Levi would literally  _ kill _ me if he found out I took advantage of you.” 

He managed to tear himself away from Eren’s grip and gently slid the needle into his neck, injecting the clear liquid. “It’s a high dose of suppressant. We have this here in the hospital in case an Omega patient goes into heat.” Already, Eren’s scent was disappearing and the Omega fell back against the bed, as if he’d become so weak he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. The look on his face was one of confusion and sadness.”Alpha…” he whined, laying back against the pillow.

Eren gave him a sad smile, petting his head gently. “I know, Omega. I’m sorry. But even if I didn’t give that to you, I’m on very strong rut suppressors thanks to my job. I wouldn’t have been able to satisfy you as you wanted. Besides, this is my fault, goading you on like this. I lost my composure and for that, I’m terribly sorry. This is my apology. You don’t have to suffer through a heat and I said I wanted to properly court you. This is not the way to do it.”

Eren was beginning to feel the effects of the suppressor. His consciousness was being brought back to the surface and the full scale of what had happened hit him. Erwin’s scent wasn’t as strong anymore and the burning in his belly was fading. He groaned, covering his face with his hands as he turned away from the doctor in embarrassment. “Oh my God…” Eren whispered, wanting the floor to just open up and swallow him whole. He’d come for Armin and he’d almost completely forgotten about him thanks to his own selfish instincts. And to have it happen with Levi’s  _ partner _ , no less. 

“It’s alright, Eren. I’m a doctor, I’ve seen worse. I’ll let you stay here in this room for as long as you need but I need to get back onto the floor. Your friend will need to stay until he sees a psychologist and you’re welcome to stay as well.” He walked towards the door, unlocking the door. Erwin walked out, letting the door close behind him with a soft click.

Eren moaned into his hands. His heart was still pounding, his skin still feeling electrified. He didn’t know how to feel. Embarrassed, sure but he had  _ wanted _ Erwin. About as much as he’d wanted Levi. What was this? Could an Omega have  _ two _ Alphas? He’d never heard of such a thing happening before. After a few moments, he let his hands slide from his face and he found his phone sitting at the bottom of the bed. He sat up and grabbed it, trying Mikasa’s number again, only to have it go to voicemail. He did notice, however, that an unknown number had texted him and he opened it up to find a few written words, 

_ Where the Hell are you?! _

It had Mikasa written all over it. He texted the number back.

_ Where the Hell am I?! Where the Hell are you?! _

He only had to wait a few moments before, 

_ Get the fuck back to your house NOW! _

He wasn’t sure if he could face Armin right now anyway. And if this was Mikasa, he needed to know what had happened. He needed to know what was the truth and what wasn’t. He slid off the bed, testing his legs. They held but his boxers and jeans were soaked with slick. He dug through some smaller cabinets along the wall and found some hospital grade pants. He slid off his boxers and jeans, stuffed them into a plastic patient bag before sliding on the paper like pants. It would be just for a short time, till he got back to his apartment. 

As he walked through the halls of the hospital, his hands shook as he ordered an Uber. Everything was still so… spiraling. Between Armin and Erwin and Mikasa, he felt like he was about to lose his mind. He just needed to get out of here, needed to figure out what was the  _ truth _ with Armin and Mikasa before he would even consider what was going on with him and Erwin. He didn’t allow his thoughts to wander to Levi and what he’d discovered last night. Those were dangerous waters with no end in sight. He didn’t dare venture there right now.

The Uber arrived at the curb outside the front entrance, he gave his address as he slid into the back seat and allowed himself a few moments to relax into his seat. At least Erwin had access to strong suppressors. It kept him scentless and it had cleared the instincts from his mind. He didn’t need to see either Erwin or Levi again… right? He could avoid all of this altogether if he just stayed away from them.

The Uber dropped him off at his apartment he shared with Armin and, before he even touched the front door, his door ripped open and one pissed off Mikasa grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him inside.    
  


“ _ Where the fuck were you?!” _ She snarled, rage clear in her face and in her pheromones. It filled the small apartment; aggression and anger. Eren’s nose curled at the wrong scent but easily submitted beneath Mikasa’s wrath, a small whine escaping him as guilt ate at his belly. “Do you know what he did to Armin?! How dare you leave your friends like that!” A quick movement and Eren flinched under the sting of her slap, his hands balling into fists. He supposed he deserved that but it didn’t stop the anger rising and his words spilling from his mouth.

“What about you?!” he shot back, green eyes turning onto the pissed off Alpha. “You stand there bitching that I left him but where were you? You have no right to yell at me when you, yourself, wasn’t at his side!”

Mikasa’s face turned bright red and Eren caught the shock of guilt across her face before it was immediately replaced by anger once more. “I went looking for you! I was more worried about you! Armin didn’t touch anything to drink and you did! I thought he could handle himself! But when I couldn’t find you, I went back for Armin to find that he was gone, too!”

“So you can’t handle your own guilt so you lay it all on me?” Eren snarled back, rubbing the spot on his cheek where she had slapped him. “That’s real fucking mature, Mikasa! Did you even stop to  _ think _ what you did to Armin?”

Mikasa had a moment of clarity, confusion on her face. “What the Hell are you talking about? I  _ saved _ Armin!”

“Not according to him! He says that guy was his destined Alpha! He  _ consented _ to what you found and, when you ripped him off, you  _ tore _ him, Mikasa! I found Armin in a puddle of his own blood! Don’t make this all out to be my fault! I already feel shitty about all of this and I don’t need you, of all people, pointing a finger at me too!”

Mikasa’s face turned pale and she sank into the couch, a mistified look on her face. “I… I thought he was…”

Eren’s anger immediately eased and he sat down beside Mikasa on the couch. “To be fair, I probably would have reacted just the same way. In fact, I thought all the way to the hospital that Armin had been raped. I didn’t realize anything could be different until I actually got to talk to Armin.”

That sat in silence for a moment and Eren rested his head on Mikasa’s shoulder, feeling the tension between them evaporate. No matter how much they fought, they were still best friends deep down. 

“Did you… did you catch him?” Eren asked after a moment.

Eren felt Mikasa move and realized she was nodding her head. “Yeah, I caught him. Dragged his ass to the police station, too. I tried to call you but I had somehow smashed my phone in the process of chasing him down. I used your neighbor’s phone to text you when I realized you weren’t here. I was… worried.”

Eren let out a sigh. “I called Levi and had him pick us up and take Armin to the hospital. I spent the rest of the night there. I’m sorry to worry you but I had no idea where you were and I tried your phone several times. I guess that’s why I didn’t get through to you.”

Mikasa let out a groan, her face covered by her hands. “Is Armin at least, okay?” She asked.

“For now. He had emergency surgery to stop the bleeding and he will need to see a psychologist before he’s discharged. I don’t think anyone else believes it was consensual and that it was all an accident due to a misunderstanding. I mean,  _ I’m _ not even sure what’s the truth but I’m inclined to believe Armin. He is our friend, after all.”

Mikasa removed her hands and let out a sigh. “I suppose I should go down to the hospital and apologize to Armin and try and get this sorted out for him.” she stood, just as there was a knock on the door.

Mikasa gave Eren a curious look but he only shrugged, as clueless as she was. She walked over to the front door and opened it to reveal Levi. Eren felt his heart skip a beat as he quickly got to his feet. After very nearly being mated by Erwin only a little while ago and just barely having his Heat contained, Levi was the exact opposite person he wanted to see right now.

“Le-Levi!” Eren sputtered. “What are… what are you doing here?”

Levi’s dark eyes turned towards Mikasa, a cold look on his face, his pheromones immediately filling the room, replacing MIkasa’s own scent. Mikasa narrowed her eyes at Levi but turned to Eren. “I’m going to go now, Eren. I’m clearly not welcome here at the moment. I’ll get a hold of you later and let you know how it turns out.”

Without another word, Mikasa brushed past Levi and was out the door. Levi didn’t even bother entering the house. His dark eyes zeroed in on Eren again but there was no warmth in those eyes and a dangerous darkness surrounded him. Eren felt his blood go cold. Did Erwin tell him what happened? 

“We have a problem.” Levi growled. “Get in the car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the wonderful comments and kudos! You guys are awesome! I hope this chapter clears some things up for you about the whole Mikasa debacle! Prepare to be on the edge of your seat in the coming chapters! Quarantine is almost over in my state! Hope everyone else is seeing a light at the end of the tunnel! Stay safe and thanks for the love!!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the encouraging words and kudos! I live for them! Enjoy another chapter!

The car ride was terrifyingly silent. The car still smelled like alcohol from the party he had picked him and Armin up from and Levi’s scent was filled with aggression. It filled Eren’s nose like a heavy fog and he couldn’t help but shrink back in his seat. He couldn’t figure out what was wrong. Had he found out about Erwin? Was he regretting the things he had said last night? He shifted nervously in the passenger seat, refusing to turn his eyes onto the stoic Alpha beside him. If anything, Levi had become even more distant since his last heat and Eren felt even more uncomfortable in his presence, his own emotions were making it harder and harder to feel comfortable. Did Levi remember all of it? Did he know of Eren’s true feelings for him? He hadn’t exactly made them subtle over the years. His elbow rested on the door, palm over his mouth as he watched the landscape drift away beside them. 

However, the scenery around them was unfamiliar and, when Levi pulled into an empty parking lot along a small fishing creek, he blinked in surprise, turning to find the Alpha’s dark gaze on him. “What the Hell is going on, Levi?” he asked, putting as much demand into his voice as he could. “You can’t just show up on my doorstep telling me something is wrong, drive me out to God knows where and expect me to-”

“Shut up… Just… shut up and listen for once, Eren.” he growled, hands clenching on the steering wheel. 

Just the tone in Levi’s voice had him quieting, his heart pounding. 

For a moment, they sat in silence and then, “I’m giving you a choice. I failed to realize that the Law would come back to check on you, to make sure we followed our orders.”

Eren felt his blood run cold.

“You can either get out of the car here and run, start a new life somewhere else or… or we can try something.”

_ Run. _ It was such a coward’s way out. But Eren felt the concern in Levi’s words, even if his tone didn’t show it. He had made a promise to him so long ago to let him live the life he wanted and he was fully prepared to give it to him, even if it meant giving up  _ everything _ so he could have that. 

Eren opened his mouth to give his answer but Levi growled, silencing him. 

“I want you to think long and hard about this, Eren. Erwin told me there’s a way to put a… temporary mark on you. But,” Here, Levi ground his teeth together and Eren didn’t think he’d ever seen Levi so… uncomfortable before. For someone who made a living with porn, it had Eren smiling slightly. So Levi was human after all. “But, there’s a chance it could throw you into Heat and… it might not be permanent.”

The cold that had run through his veins warmed instantly and he was sure it showed on his face. He subconsciously chewed on his bottom lip as he looked away, out the windshield to the little river ahead of them. A permanent claim mark from Levi… would it really be that bad? On one hand, Levi was offering him a coward’s way out or to tempt fate. Levi’s mistake was not raising a coward.

“Then, if it keeps the lawyer off our backs, go for it.” Eren said, offering Levi a smile, fire burning in his emerald eyes. He leaned forward and turned till the nape of his neck was exposed. He looked over his shoulder at Levi. “I trust you.”

He watched as Levi’s dark eyes zeroed in on the spot, as his Alpha pheromone seemed to spike with dark desire that forced an even more powerful scent of longing from Eren. It was then they both realized the danger they were putting themselves into, that their feelings for one another were true. 

“If it’s true… if you feel that way about me, you can’t… you can’t allow yourself to feel anything, for this to work.” Levi warned him. “Otherwise, your body will push past your suppressants.”

And Eren already experienced that with Erwin but he wasn’t about to tell him that. Levi began to undo his belt and Eren felt a bolt of panic and Levi growled warningly at him. “It’s best if you don’t… watch.”

Eren immediately looked away as Levi pulled himself from his pants, plastering his gaze out the car window, his heart pounding so hard in his ears. Levi’s scent filled the car and the barely muffled pants behind him were hardly helping in not turning him on. But, he tried to imagine it was someone other than Levi. He was trying to piece together  _ why _ Levi would have to go this far just to make a mark but his thoughts were cut off when he heard a shift and felt teeth bite into the back of his neck. 

Eren let out a gasp of pain and surprise as Levi’s weight pushed him into the car door. Behind him, Levi finished into his hand, growling against Eren’s skin. He had been thinking about the bite of an Alpha lately and had expected it to be a euphoric experience but the pain that assaulted him now only brought tears to his eyes and he had to squeeze his eyes shut and bite his bottom lip to keep from crying out. His entire body submitted beneath Levi, going near limp before the Alpha pulled his teeth out and collapsed back into the car seat. For a few moments, nothing was heard except each other’s breathing until Eren heard the unmistakable sound of Levi fixing his pants and belt. 

He dared to turn around to look at that point, fear and nerves prickling him. He had so many questions but Levi didn’t give him a chance to ask any before he wrapped a hand around his head and pulled him across the center console to look at the mark on his neck better. To Eren it was still tender and hot and he could feel a thin trail of blood leaking down the side of his neck. He prided himself in not shivering as Levi wiped the blood from his skin with his thumb. 

“It’ll pass. We will have to doctor it up when we get home so it looks older and not fresh. The Lawyer is stopping by the house in less than an hour.” Levi turned the car back on as he let go of Eren’s head. “Keep pressure on it for now, to get it to stop bleeding.”

  
“Levi-” Eren began, the question burning on the tip of his tongue.

“-I have to be in a rut or semi-rut to even pierce the skin.” he said, cutting over top of him. He pulled onto the street with a squeal of tires, shifting as he settled on a speed. “Because you aren’t in a state of pre-heat or full heat, the mark won’t stay but it’ll be enough to fool the Lawyer.”

“I’m sorry…” Eren murmured, returning his gaze towards the window as he pressed his hand against the bite mark, feeling a strange sense of sadness that the mark was only temporary. He couldn’t help but run his finger along the crescent shape. “Of making you go through all of this still…”

Levi snorted as he turned onto the highway. “It’s “The Law” as the Betas like to shove into our faces. We are never free of anything, Eren. After today, I’m going to do some more research and make sure they won’t be back for anything else.”

A beat of silence before, “It hurt…” Eren said, glancing out of the corner of his eye at the Alpha.

“Good.” Levi said, his voice just as cold as it normally was. Even the flush in his cheeks from jerking it was gone. “Means it didn’t stick.”

After only a few moments, they turned off the highway and were parking out front of Levi’s apartment. They got out of the car and Eren, with his hand still on the fresh mark, followed Levi into the house. It was still exactly how he remembered it; immaculately clean and Levi’s heavy Alpha scent clung to everything. Maybe it was the temporary mark on his neck but Eren thought maybe the scent in the room was stronger than normal. 

Levi grabbed Eren by his upper arm and steered him towards the bathroom. Under the harsh lights, he turned Eren to face the mirror as he pulled out a small bag and began to route through it. First, Levi cleaned the wound as best he could, dried it off and set about doctoring it up with makeup. Where Levi got it, Eren didn’t want to ask but he kept his head bowed as Levi worked. After all, he worked in the entertainment business and he probably had access to the best of the best. 

When he was finished, he gave a satisfied sound before turning Eren around to face him. Eren, once more, opened his mouth to speak but found himself swallowing his words as Levi surged forward, rubbing his scent gland against him, covering Eren in his scent.

Eren forgot to breath. It was probably a good thing, too, because Levi was pushing as much pheromones onto Eren as he could, to make it seem as though they were fully mated. Eren gripped the edge of the sink behind him with white knuckles, trying to focus on the ceiling light and not imagining Levi lifting him onto the counter and-

Fingers snapped in his face and Eren focused back in front of him to Levi’s frowning face. “Stop zoning out! This is important! You don’t want to know what happens if this doesn’t work! Let’s go. He’ll be here soon.” Levi stepped away from him and left the bathroom.

Eren took a few more minutes to steady his breathing and get his emotions under control at the possessive scent of Levi all over him before following him out of the bathroom. He was secretly pleased to have his scent, to be in his house and to be marked, even if it was just temporary. For just a moment, he could believe it was real.

He no sooner made it to the table before there was a knock at the door and Eren felt panic surge through him, making him feel slightly nauseous. It must have leaked into his own scent and Levi let out a calming scent, giving him a calm look before moving towards the door. Right, calm. They were mated, this was nothing to worry about.

He found himself smiling as Levi opened the door to reveal the lawyer who grinned at the both of them.

“Good Morning, Levi, Eren! I hope I’m not disturbing anything?”

Levi stepped aside to let the Beta inside, his face as calm and emotionless as it usually was. But the Lawyer’s attention was focused solely on Eren. “Eren, my dear boy! It’s so wonderful to see you again! I hope you’ve been well and happy?”

He had to force himself not to glance at Levi, to not give the Beta any reason to suspect them. “Yes! It’s been a struggle, however, living apart from Levi to finish my schooling.”

The Lawyer raised his eyebrows in surprise, turning to look at Levi who shrugged. “It was something I promised him when he was a kid, that he could go to college. I wasn’t about to go back on my promise.”

The Lawyer turned back to Eren, his smile returning. “Well, that’s wonderful! Not many Omegas manage to get a higher education! Most get pregnant soon after mating.” He made a point to look at Eren’s flat stomach and Eren felt slightly uncomfortable. Since when was it the Law’s care about whether or not he conceived?

Luckily, Levi took the moment to walk over and break the awkward silence between them by wrapping an arm around Eren’s waist and pulling them tighter together. A rush of heat flooded Eren at the almost intimate touch. “We’ve decided to wait till after Eren graduates to start a family.” he told him, dark eyes daring him to argue. “Besides, eighteen is far too young to be a mother, don’t you think?”

It was the Lawyer’s turn to look awkward as he turned away from them and set into his bag, pulling out a small pen light. “Alright, if you will show me the claim mark, I’ll be on my way.”

Eren tightened in Levi’s grip but the Alpha pushed him forward and turned him around so he could face him. Another rush of calming scent and Eren felt his heart rate lower just a little bit. He took a deep breath, trusting Levi that they could pull this off. 

Behind him, the Lawyer switched on the light and set it towards his nape. “Wonderful! So clear, even months later! A true bond!” 

Eren kept his gaze firmly on Levi’s, teeth clenched together as he waited for the inspection to end. However, he wasn’t prepared for a cool touch to touch the mark and everything happened quickly after that. Levi was around Eren and snatched back the Beta’s wrist with a snarl. A threatening scent filled the air, causing Eren to take a step back away from them, eyes wide. Had he figured it out with just that one touch? He doubted the makeup would be able to hide the clear indents of a fresh wound. 

“I think you’re done here.” Levi snarled, voice dangerous.

The Lawyer paled and took several steps backwards, clearly also intimidated by Levi’s threatening pheromones. “Y-yes I think I’ve seen enough.” he said, trying to keep a bit of pride in his voice as he dropped his light into his bag and snatched it up. “Didn’t mean to intrude on your property, Levi.” he said stiffly.

Eren felt a surge of anger rise up at being called Levi’s “possession” but Levi seemed to sense it almost immediately and threw out an arm, stopping Eren in his tracks and keeping him from saying anything. 

They waited in silence until the Lawyer left and his footsteps faded away. Finally, Eren’s legs gave out and he was sinking to the floor, burying his face into his hands. “Fucking Christ…” he murmured. “What if he knows?” 

Levi walked away from Eren, his footsteps soft on the floor before setting himself at his usual chair beside the window. Eren lifted his hands to look at him; business as usual then. He was glad Levi seemed unperturbed. “He touched me, Levi! He touched the bite mark! Shouldn’t you be more worried?”

Levi had lifted the current script and was reading over it as Eren spoke. Now, however, he turned his dark eyes towards him with an annoyed sigh. “What good is it going to do to fret? If he knows, he knows. He’ll be back and we’ll have no choice but to do as he says. If he doesn’t know well, then, you’ll be free to live the rest of your life. There’s nothing you can do if he knows.”

He supposed he was right but Eren still couldn’t stop his heart from racing. He managed to get to his feet and walked over to the table, sinking into a chair beside him, resisting the urge to touch the temporary mark on his neck. “I guess… I should head back to my apartment.” Eren said after a moment. “There’s really no reason for me to stick around, right?”

Levi was silent for a moment, seemingly immersed in his work before his dark eyes rose to meet Eren’s. However, whatever he was about to say to Eren was thrown out the window when a knock came to the door. Eren jumped, terror racing through him that the Lawyer had returned, possibly to punish the both of them for defying the law and the way Levi stiffened in his chair and hesitated before getting up, Eren wondered if he had thought the same. Levi peeked through the peephole and let out a small breath of relief before unlocking the door and allowing Erwin inside. Eren didn’t think his moment could get any worse.

Erwin’s eyes met his across the room and Eren immediately looked away, sure that his face was flushed guiltily. “Sorry to barge in, Levi.” he told him as Levi closed the door behind him. “I was worried about whether or not my advice worked with the Lawyer or not.” Eren could feel Erwin’s gaze against his back and he felt the warmth bubbling in his belly once more. Having both Erwin and Levi this close to him in such a vulnerable state already was more than he was able to handle. 

Before Levi could even offer an explanation as to how to it went, Eren was on his feet. “I think… I think I should head back.” he managed to choke out.  _ Calm down, calm down, calm down! _ He berated himself, trying to stop the wave of warmth through his body and his pounding heart. Damn these suppressants! He was going to have to ask his doctor to up his milligrams if this was going to keep happening! He needed to get out of here before either of them got a chance to smell his pheromones. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Levi said, turning his gaze onto him with disappointment. “What are you going to do, walk all the way there? I’m not driving you back right now, I have work to do. At least stay for lunch.”   
  


“I could take him, Levi.” Erwin offered his partner a smile, letting his hand rest on his shoulder. “I’m sure Eren has a lot to process after today and school work to catch up on.”

Was that indecision in Levi’s eyes? Whatever it was, it passed quickly and he nodded. “Do whatever. I’ve got work to do.” he brushed past Erwin and seated himself back at the table without bothering to look at either of them. 

Eren hesitated, unsure how to feel about Erwin’s invitation to take him home after how he left him at the hospital but he was sure a refusal would be suspicious. Besides, it wasn’t as if he felt  _ uncomfortable _ around Erwin. In fact, it was very much the opposite and that was what scared him the most. He was beginning to second guess himself on who he wanted as an Alpha; Erwin or Levi.

Once in the car with Erwin, Eren's condition only worsened. He had no doubt Erwin could smell him now. This whole day was just spiraling out of control. He remembered a time when he was a kid that he hated Alphas and right now, he was beginning to remember those feelings. If it weren’t for Alphas, he wouldn’t be in this predicament. 

He gripped the handle on the car door as he groaned, curling in on himself with his other hand around his middle. His face was flushed from both pain and need as it pierced through his belly. He felt a hand on his arm and he looked up through his lashes to see Erwin looking back and forth from the road to him with concern. 

“Hey, Eren, calm down. You can’t go into full blown heat here. Take deep breaths. I’ll pull over. I have a suppressor injection in my bag in the trunk.” Eren slumped down in his seat as he felt the car drift off the road and come to stop. He also didn’t miss Erwin’s mumbled words as he got out of the driver’s side. “Damn it, Levi!” The car door slammed closed as Erwin headed towards the trunk and began to rifle through his bag. 

From his position in the seat, Eren buried his nose into the fabric of the seat. He could smell Levi’s scent there. It was faint but it was enough to elicit a moan from him. Why was Levi never around when he needed him the most? Why did he continue to push him away when it was obvious they both needed each other?

The passenger door opened and Erwin’s heavy Alpha scent overcame the faint scent of Levi and Eren turned his heavily lidded green eyes onto the blonde male crouching beside him, syringe position between his teeth as he began to undo Eren’s jeans. 

“Alpha…” Eren moaned, bringing his arms up to curl around Erwin’s neck, drawing the larger Alpha further into the car and over him. Erwin’s face showed the pained signs of resistance as he pulled Eren’s jeans down past his quivering thighs. A strong smell of slick met the other’s nose and for a moment, he seemed to forget himself. His pupils were blown wide, his hand ran along the length of exposed skin before he miraculously pulled himself out of the spell and thrust the syringe into Eren’s thigh. 

Eren let out a gasp of pained surprise, eyes drifting down to the syringe sticking from his leg before he could finally feel the cool breeze against his skin and his heart fluttered and slowed. A few moments passed before he felt the rush of embarrassment and his hands lifted to cover his face. 

“Oh my, God!” 

Erwin chuckled as he pulled Eren’s jeans back up. “It happens. Don’t be embarrassed. Let me take you home. Give yourself time to sleep and calm down. You’ve had a trying weekend.”

That was the understatement of the century. What had started out as a need to attend a college party ended in one friend hurt and his heat starting to betray him. For a moment, Erwin hesitated beside him, a frown on his face before he stood back up, taking the empty syringe with him. “I’ll give you a moment to dress and then we’ll be off.” The door of the car closed and Eren let out a sigh. He arched his back so he could pull his jeans the rest of the way up his backside and redid the fastenings in the front before pulling his knees up to his chest. He buried his face into his knees, wanting all of this to just… go away. He had thought that Levi had been the Alpha for him but it turns out, he might have another option and Eren was… embarrassed about that. Erwin was Levi’s  _ partner _ , and they were going behind his back to explore these budding feelings. He’d seen the agony on Erwin’s face as he had attempted to fight his own instincts and Eren had been able to tell from just his scent alone, how aroused he had been. 

The driver’s side door opened and Erwin slid into the seat and they were off again. They drove in silence. Luckily, Eren’s apartment wasn’t far and by the time Erwin pulled up to the house, Eren was already out of the car and heading inside. He needed to stay away from Erwin and Levi. He needed to focus on school, needed to focus on Armin and make things right with Mikasa. He was eighteen. Plenty of time to worry about mates and bonding and heats another day. 

He opened the door to he and Armin’s place and kicked off his shoes inside the door before heading straight to his room. Armin wasn’t home but that was to be expected. Crawling under the covers and caccooning himself in his comforter, Eren finally allowed himself to draw his shirt to his nose and breath in the scent of Levi. God, why was everything so fucking complicated?


	6. Chapter Six

Having taken two emergency suppressors in only a day or two put a toll on Eren’s body. After emailing his professors, Eren took the next three days off from class just to recover. He had a massive migraine, hot and cold flashes and found himself sleeping most of the day away. He had always heard of the dangers of taking emergency suppressors but he just assumed Erwin knew what he was doing and trusted him. While he wasn’t currently laying in a hospital bed because of it, he assumed that Erwin knew what he would be going through and found it to be okay. Not that Eren felt this was okay. He felt like shit.

The worst part, Armin didn’t return to their apartment. On the third day, he received a text from his best friend stating that he planned on dropping out of school and that he would pay his share of the rent up till the end of the year. This news sent Eren straight back to bed to sleep in his depression. He had been so excited to share an apartment with Armin and take classes together. Now everything seemed to be spiraling out of control and Eren didn’t know how to fix any of it.

Mikasa came to visit but Eren left her on the doorstep. After a few attempts at knocking, Mikasa left and Eren struggled with relief and guilt. Mikasa was an Alpha and after what he had just suffered through with Levi and Erwin, Eren wasn’t in the mood to be around any Alphas. On the fourth day, he managed to get himself out of bed and showered before deciding he needed to go to class before he failed. Missing one day tended to put people back and he had missed three. 

Backpack over one shoulder and texting Armin for the fifteenth time that week, he walked to his first class of the day. With his ear buds in, he felt a sort of peace walking across campus. No one bothered him, let alone looked in his direction. He sat himself down in his usual desk and took a deep breath as class started. 

By lunch, he was beginning to feel better. Eren had never really struggled with school work and, while college was much harder than high school, he found he enjoyed the challenge of getting good grades. His second class of the day, he’d summed up enough courage to ask a classmate for the notes he’d missed and now, as he bent over the table in the meal hall, he was adding to his notebook from the borrowed notes. He had a sandwich stuck between his teeth, as if the notes had taken his whole mind and he’d forgotten to take a bite. 

Books slammed onto the table beside him and Eren gave a small yelp, the sandwich dropping from his mouth as he scrambled to look up. Mikasa glared down at him before planting herself in the chair beside him. “What the Hell, Ackerman?!” she asked. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for four days now!”

Eren felt a bolt of guilt. He knew it had been selfish to ignore Mikasa. She was still his friend, after all but he just felt strange, as if he no longer felt comfortable in the presence of another Alpha. “Uh… yeah, about that, I’m sorry, Mikasa.” he said, picking up his sandwich and discarding it on the plate before closing the notebooks to give her his undivided attention. “I’ve just had a lot on my mind recently. Have you… have you heard from Armin?”

The name of their friend seemed to deflate Mikasa and she slumped in the chair looking defeated. “Yeah, he told me. It sucks.” Her hand on the table clenched but Eren didn’t sense any anger coming off of her. “I bet it’s because of Jean.”   
  


Mikasa had been adamant that what had happened at the party had been nothing more than a drunken rape of an Omega and it was strangely uplifting to see that Mikasa was embracing the idea that it hadn’t been. Armin, after all, had been adamant that it hadn’t been. Eren hadn’t heard what was happening between Armin and Jean but if the police decided that it hadn’t been rape, it was possible that they two had been reunited and Armin’s desire to return to school would have been put off. He didn’t blame him. For a brief moment, Eren wondered what he would feel about college if he was mated to Levi and he felt a strange bubbling warmth in his chest that he quickly squashed. He didn’t need to be thinking about those things now. 

“The only thing we can do is be supportive.” Eren told Mikasa, attempting to give her a smile. “We wouldn’t be his best friends if we didn’t.”   
  


Mikasa finally looked back up at Eren. Her eyes reflected her unease but she nodded nonetheless to Eren’s plan. If Jean was Armin’s mate, there was nothing he or Mikasa could say that would change Armin’s mind. Fate had already sealed Armin’s destiny. 

“Can I… can I come over tonight?” Mikasa asked, her voice strangely losing the heat it had started out with. Was that shyness Eren registered in her voice?

He gave her a smile, feeling as if a dark cloud was lifted off his shoulders. Maybe he had been too quick to ignore Mikasa these last few days. Being with a friend was making him feel lighter than he had in days. “Yeah, that’s fine! Maybe we can order pizza and watch a movie?” he suggested, pulling the notebooks towards him once more, prepared to finish his note coping before his next class.

For the first time in a while, Mikasa smiled back, a shining smile that radiated her excitement. “It’s a date!” she said before quickly coming to her feet and heading off. 

Eren’s light feeling didn’t last long with those words. His smile faded as she walked away and he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Had it just been a joking word between friends? Or had she truly meant the words she said?

He attempted to push the thoughts away as he finished out his classes. When he finally stumbled back to his apartment, he froze on the sidewalk. A car was parked in the driveway and sitting on the trunk was none other than Erwin. He grinned at him and Eren felt a warmth spread through him to his cheeks where he was sure a flush crossed his cheeks. 

“Erwin!” he squeaked, embarrassed alone by his voice.

Erwin chuckled and slid off his car to walk up to him. “I thought I might surprise you!” he said, walking up to him and giving him a single rose stem. The rose itself was impressive and seemed to have been plucked from a garden of a Queen than something you could buy in store. Eren felt his face flush even more as he stammered over his words, awkwardly taking the rose.

“W-what are you doing here? What is this for?” He managed to croak out.

Erwin chuckled, seeming to find Eren’s discomfort humorous. “I told you I wanted to pursue you, or did you forget already?”

If Eren had been a computer, a crashed message would have been popping up onto his screen. He just stared at Erwin the rose held in his hand. “But… but what about Levi?” He meant it in the sense that  _ he _ wanted Levi but Erwin took it to mean his relationship with Levi.

“You let me worry about Levi.” He said softly, taking a step towards him, letting both his hands close over the hand holding the rose. “Just focus on us for now. I’m hoping I can win you over.” His phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out, glanced at the screen and frowned before turning back to Eren. “I have to head back to work now.” He leaned down and kissed Eren’s cheek. “You should put that in water before it wilts.” he teased him before pulling away and walking back to his car. 

Eren might as well have just crashed at that point. The kiss to his cheek had his face turning completely red and he sputtered with words like a fish out of water. But Erwin was already climbing back into his car and backing out of the driveway before Eren even thought of any words to say. As Erwin disappeared down the street, Eren felt a small smile cross his face as he buried his nose into the rose. The smell was calming and peaceful and he found his heart fluttering strangely. Levi had always been cold towards him, despite Eren’s desire to be his pair and it was a strange but exhilarating feeling to be pursued so romantically. 

He went inside and filled a small glass with water and set the rose in it then he situated it on the windowsill of the kitchen. Mikasa had texted him and told him she would be over after her last class ended and Eren figured he had about an hour before that. He looked around his apartment he shared with Armin and frowned. He had been living out of his room for the last four days but the main room of the place was still chaotic. 

He busied himself with cleaning and, before he knew it, Mikasa was knocking on the door. He let her in with a grin. Whatever airs she had had at the dining hall had completely disappeared and it was just like old times. She dropped her shoulder bag beside the couch and plopped onto the couch with a groan. 

“I have the world’s worst professor. I swear, they’re dumber than a box of rocks. I’ll be surprised if I pass this class.” She groaned as Eren sank into the couch beside her. He was still feeling a euphoria from Erwin and the rose and still had the dumb smile on his face. 

“You could always take over his class. I’m sure you’re still the smartest kid in the class, despite it being a college course.” He smiled over at her and Mikasa looked over, mirroring his own smile. It felt good to fall back into something so comfortable between them. 

They ordered their pizza with all their favorite topics, popped in an old favorite on the TV spent the rest of the night laughing over the stupid antics of the people in the movie while trying not to let the cheese slide off their pizza. When they were only an hour into the movie, there was a knock at the door and they exchanged glances before Eren paused the movie and went to the door. He was even more surprised to find that it was Armin on the other side of the door.

“Armin!” He cried happily, throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug. 

Armin made a small noise of surprise at the hug but returned the affection. “Hey, Eren! I’m sorry, am I interrupting anything?” He asked as Mikasa joined Eren at the door, waiting her turn to hug Armin as well. 

“You don’t have to knock!” Eren said, exasperated. “You are always welcome here, regardless of whether or not you’re not going to live here anymore.” 

“Hey, who’s car is that?” Mikasa asked, indicating the car in the driveway.

Armin looked sheepish as he looked over his shoulder. When he did, Eren caught the obvious outline of a claim mark on his neck and he quickly looked away, feeling a strange stirring in his belly. 

“Uh, it’s Jean’s, actually. He brought me by to pick up some of my things. Grandpa will come by this weekend to help me move out fully.”

Mikasa frowned and Eren elbowed her. They needed to support Armin. After all, it hadn’t taken off at a good start. She cleared her throat, offering Armin a smile. “He doesn’t have to sit in the car like some creeper.” she told him.

Armin looked uncertain and glanced at Eren who offered him a smile of his own. If they were to be mates, they might as well get to know their best friend’s lover, right? Armin hesitated a moment before walking back to the car and leaning down to talk through the open window. After a few moments, the other stepped from the car as Armin stepped back and Eren recognized him immediately. He was the guy who had first started to Armin at the house party, when they had still been downstairs. It had happened that fast? Jean had been able to pick up on the fact that they were fated mates that soon?

Jean and Armin walked up to them and Eren reached his hand out. “Hey, Jean, I’m Eren!”

Jean looked surprised at the immediate friendliness, probably expecting the both of them to still believe he had raped Armin and and a sense of relief washed over him as he took Eren’s hand, offering him a smile as well. “Armin has told me a lot about you guys. It’s nice to finally put faces to the name.” He greeted them. 

Eren liked him immediately. He was charismatic and fearless despite the hardships of his rocky beginning with Armin and he respected him for it. 

Jean turned to Mikasa next, resting his hand over his heart. “I know you truly meant to kill me and I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate you giving me the chance to explain the situation. Armin means the world to me.” 

For a moment, Eren wondered whether or not Mikasa had truly accepted Jean but her smile was genuine. Whatever they had talked about when she had left this place only days before, must have cleared the air between them. Maybe it was an Alpha thing. Whatever it was, Eren was glad for the easy air between them. “I know you’re only here to pick up a few of your things but, would you two like to stay for pizza and a movie? There’s plenty.” he asked them, turning his attention back to Jean and Armin.

Eren could see in Armin’s eyes he really wanted to but Jean rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not so sure…”

“Oh please, if I wanted to still kill you, I wouldn’t have even let you get out of the car.” Mikasa snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Eren looked at her with alarm but saw that she had one of her more playful smirks on her face. Eren grinned, turning back towards Jean and wrapping an arm around his shoulders to lead the other Alpha inside. “Yeah! Don’t worry! You’re like family now!”

Eren hadn’t had this much in a long time. Turned out, he and Jean butted heads quite often and, while this disagreed on almost everything, even going as far as to call each other horrible names, their budding friendship only grew. By the end of the night, though he would never admit it out loud, he was sad to see Armin and Jean leave. Mikasa stood at Eren’s side, butting her shoulder against his, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Who knew that it would be conservative Armin that found his mister right before us, yeah?” she said softly, eyes watching the tail lights of Jean’s car drive off. 

Eren felt a strange warmth bubble in his belly as images of Levi and Erwin popped into his head, memories of more heated matters between them; of the feel of their flesh against him during his heat. He was grateful it was dark out and that his porch light was broken so Mikasa didn’t see his face. He didn’t think it was a matter of who had found who first, it was a matter of who had the sense to take what they wanted first. But he didn’t voice those matters.

Mikasa helped him clean and when she took their garbage to the kitchen, stopped by the sink as her eyes fell on the rose. Eren’s heart raced and he found himself lost for words at the look on Mikasa’s face. 

“Where… did that come from?” She asked softly.

Eren was quick to grab the cup and rose, dumping them unceremoniously into the trash. “Oh you know, found it left on the doorstep. Thought it might be for Armin but he clearly didn’t seem to notice it. It’s nothing!” Why did he feel the need to lie? Why did he feel so  _ guilty _ at the look on Mikasa’s face? 

She turned away from him, shoving the garbage into the can a little more forcefully than was probably needed before she walked into the living room and snatched up her book bag. “I’m outta here.” she said, her voice strangely void of emotion. 

“Wait, Mikasa!” But he didn’t get a chance to say anything else before his front door was opening and then slammed closed. He looked down at the rose in the trash and felt even more guilty. The stem was broken and several of the petals had fallen off. Why was he trying to cover up to Mikasa? Why did he feel so guilty?

The next day, he made himself breakfast before grabbing his own backpack and heading out of the apartment. He was still feeling mixed emotions over last night. For one, it had felt fun to fall back into easy things like friendships but that look on Mikasa’s face when she had seen the rose, as if he could fool himself that he wasn’t cheating. But was he? He didn’t know… He didn’t understand these emotions. He had his earbuds in and was lost too deep in thought that he didn’t even realize anyone was standing in front of him before it was too late.

He bummed into someone’s chest and he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders immediately as he back-stepped, nearly falling over if not for the hands holding him steady. He yanked his earbuds from his ears, stumbling over an apology until his eyes lifted and he felt everything in his body run cold. His face paled and the words died in his mouth and he felt like a bug caught in a spider’s web.

The Lawyer smiled down at him, a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Morning, Mr. Yeager! Funny that we should run into each other here!” 

Eren’s heart was pounding. He attempted to step back, away from him but found he had been rooted in place by the force of the other’s hands on him. 

“What’s with that look, Eren? You look almost like you’re afraid of me! I can’t imagine why that would be!”

He didn’t think he’d be able to get his phone out in time to call Levi. Even if he did, he didn’t think Levi would be able to get here in time. He probably had a shooting today anyway. His mind raced to Erwin. The doctor knew, he had been the one to tell Levi of the fake claim mark and how to do it. 

“Sorry, sir, you just surprised me.” He managed to get out, trying to steady his pounding heart and look a little more confident. “But if you don’t mind, I’m rather late to class so…” He was finally able to shrug out from underneath his grip and walk around him. He needed to get away from him, needed to never see him again if he wanted to live a life he wanted. 

“Oh, Mr. Yeager! I forgot to mention, faking a claim mark can put your Alpha in serious trouble, including jail time.” Eren stopped dead in his tracks, hands gripped onto his backpack strap. A crunch of grave behind him and he felt a cold brush against the back of his neck, like the grotesque hand of death and he heard the Lawyer give a sickening ‘ _ tsk’ _ . 

“More and more Alpha and Omega pairs are trying to get around the system by doing this. Guess it’s really no surprise. No matter, the Law prepared for these types of things.”

He had been so stupid! How could he possibly have thought he could just walk away from the Lawyer when his neck was so easily exposed to him! Of course, it was also obvious that he had figured it out in Levi’s apartment from the get-go and had only shown up here as a perverted way to play out whatever power fantasy he was getting out of this. A firm hand gripped him at the back of his neck and Eren felt himself submitting to the Beta before he could stop himself, a breathy cry escaping him. He leaned backwards, the Lawyer’s chest holding him from collapsing completely. What was this grip? Everything in his body seemed to give way and he had no control! There was a shuffling behind him and Eren absently heard the dialing of a phone and, after a brief moment, the Lawyer was talking into his phone. 

“Yeah, I found him. I”ll be bringing him now.” a long pause and then he chuckled. “Yeah, good luck. His Alpha is a real nasty piece of work… I’ll expect you there within the hour.” The sound of a hang up and Eren felt his skin crawl as the man lowered his breath to just beside his ear. Around them, other students kept their distance. They stared, whispered behind their hands but they made no move to call campus security or intervene. Eren felt as though he might as well have been clamped into chains.

“This is a less than known hold on Omegas that ensures submission. Now, be a good boy and come along. We wouldn’t be in this mess if you and Levi had just followed the Law.”

With the hold on his neck still, his body wouldn’t move. Embarrassingly, he was scooped up against the Lawyer’s chest. He wanted to cry, wanted to fight, wanted to run and yet, he felt as though he was trapped inside his own mind. For the third time that week, he felt the incoming warmth that would spark a heat. His body shook, his heart fluttered and pounded and he felt like he was in that strange place between drunk and sober. 

The lawyer carried him to his car and set him down in the back seat before closing the door. Eren leaned his forehead against the cool class of the car window as the man got in, started up the car and headed out of the parking lot and away from campus. Eren had the sinking feeling that this time, there wouldn’t be an emergency suppressant for him to take that this time, the Law wouldn’t give him the choice of the life he wanted. 

He found himself in and out of a heat fever as they drove. The warmth in his body grew, had him panting and sweating and shivering. The ache to touch and be touched was making his clothes feel constricting and suffocating but he didn’t dare even more. The Beta whistled from the front seat, as if he wasn’t ruining two people’s lives. Eren’s heat would go unnoticed by him as neutral humans were unable to smell the scents of Alphas and Omegas. He had nothing in this car to comfort himself. Even his clothes only smelled of himself and the grossness of the Lawyer.

By the time the man finally stopped the car, in an underground car garage, Eren was ready. When the door opened, he fought at him, kicking at him with legs and snarling angrily but the round, shitty Lawyer was more than he seemed. He managed to grab a hold of Eren’s ankle and yanked him from the car. 

He let out a yelp of pain as his head smacked on the door frame of the car before he found himself being turned over. But he wasn’t done. He kicked out again, managing to place a perfect blow to the man’s nose before scrambling to slide underneath the car. However, Eren didn’t count on other people waiting on them in the parking garage. Several pairs of hands reached for him this time, pulling him out and pinning him down with that same debilitating grip on his neck. 

When his body went limp, they zip tied his wrists and ankles and wrapped medical tape around his mouth. He glared at them as he was picked up onto the shoulder of one of the attendants and carried into the building.

He was carried through maze-like corridors and up several elevators until he was carried into a sort of medical wing. The attendant carrying him walked him to a viewing room where a nurse was waiting with a vial and syringe. Eren began to struggle again but the nurse shushed him gently as she took up the same hold again. Eren felt tears burst into his eyes as, once more, he lost all control of his body. A needle pinched his neck before sliding into his vein. A cool liquid slid into his bloodstream and the attendant carried him through the open door of the room and tossed him down onto a bed. 

“You bite me or try to run and you’ll regret it.” The attendant warned before pulling out a knife and first cutting the restraints on his wrist before his wrists and then, finally, the tape around his mouth. The moment he was free of all, Eren did just that. He rammed his head into the man’s gut as hard as he could, knocking the both of them onto the floor. The sudden loss of air had the man confused for a moment, giving Eren more than enough time to come to his feet and race for the open door. 

But he didn’t get very far before he felt a hand on his ankle and he pitched forward and smashed his head off the door frame. He was out cold before he hit the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, poor Eren. Things keep going from bad to worse. Let me know what you think in the comments and thanks for your love! I really do love your comments, even if I don't reply! I'm sure you guys can figure out what's going to happen next. Or maybe you can't... Who knows! You'll find out next month!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! A little gift to my wonderful readers <3 You don't have to wait a month this time! Enjoy! ;)

“Surprisingly, he doesn’t have a concussion. You’re a damn idiot! What if he had been hurt more?”

Eren knew that voice. His body felt heavy and hot, like he was wrapped in a wool blanket in the middle of summer. He couldn’t move his arms, and he couldn’t breathe. His eyes weren’t listening to his demands to open. But his body felt overly sensitive. He felt fingers across his forehead and he actually  _ moaned _ at the contact. The fingers immediately pulled back. 

“Whatever, I’ll take care of him. Go tell that stupid Lawyer that I’ll send him the proof he wants afterwards. Right now, he needs to be looked after.”

Someone else was speaking, a garbled bit of gibberish but it sounded mad. 

“I don’t give a fuck! Do as you're told! If you hadn’t made him smack his head, we wouldn’t be in this mess! Do you know who his Alpha is? We could be heavily sued and I’ll make sure it comes out of your paycheck!”

A bit more of garbled speech before the familiar voice sighed. “Come on, open your eyes, Eren. You’re safe now.”

Almost as if his body was obeying the voice, his eyelids finally peeled open. It took a few moments of blinking to brush away the blurriness from his vision before he saw Hange’s familiar face hovering before his own. 

“There ya, kiddo! Sadly, that was the easy part. It’s about to get much worse. I’m sorry I wasn’t here fast enough.”

For a moment, he gave her a confused look before his body seemed to wake up as well. A shooting pain ripped through his belly and down his legs and he cried out, his body shuddering as desperation overtook every nerve in his body. He was so hot he felt like throwing up and sweat poured from every pore on his body. The rush of heat through him released a wetness from his ass and he nearly sobbed as he realized this wasn’t a normal heat. “What-what is this?” he asked, panting heavily as though his lungs couldn’t get enough air.

Hange smiled sadly down at him. “The Law is a Government agency like any other that makes sure contracts between Alphas and Omegas are obeyed. It’s really an archaic law but there’s nothing we can do about it. In your case, you refused to mate with your contracted Alpha so it met certain stipulations. They injected you with a product nicely named ‘Aphrodisia’ that exaggerates a heat. You won’t be able to come out of it without an Alpha and the scent boosting aspect will ensure any Alpha won’t be able to refuse you. Fortunately for you, your Alpha has powerful contacts and I’m able to get you out of here with the absolute that the Law will be followed.” She reached down and brushed a sweaty lock of hair from his face and Eren found himself moving his head in a need to have more contact. “I’m sorry it’s come to this Eren and I know it’ll be hard to trust me but… I need you to trust me, alright?”

Eren was still laying on the floor of the room he had been put in but it was just he and Hange in the room. He took in gulpfulls of air as pain shot through him again and he whined in pain, arching his back off the floor as pain turned to a desire to be touched, to be mated and  _ filled. _ He nodded his head quickly, finding himself unable to speak. He needed… he needed Levi, he needed any Alpha. He just needed this… to go away!

Hange nodded and scooped him up, almost protectively against her chest as she carried him from the room. She didn’t take him the way he had come in. Instead, she carried him into a stairwell that echoed with each step she took. At the bottom, she used her shoulder to push open the door and head into a parking garage. She walked him to a non-descript car and slid him into the backseat where Eren immediately laid down, curling into himself as he panted. This was certainly a heat cycle but it was like everything he usually experienced was ten times worse. He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe and his entire body throbbed with a need to be filled. He shivered on the seat as the driver’s door opened and Hange slid into the seat, starting the car immediately and pulling them out of the garage. 

“Listen, you may or may not like where I take you but this is the only way. Remember when I said it was lucky you knew the right people? Well, I’m taking you to the one person who controlled your fate. Please don’t hate us, alright? I promise you can have your precious Alpha.”

Eren never heard a more vague explanation in his life but right now, he really didn’t care where Hange took him, so long as it was away from the Lawyer and that awful building.

The drive was long and with each passing moment everything only got worse. By the time Hange finally stopped, Eren was in tears, rubbing at his painful erection just to try and alleviate some of the pressure that was building. 

Hange stepped out of the car and was opening his door in moments. She wrapped a blanket around him before once more bringing him up into her arms. Eren barely noted that they were parked in the driveway of a very expensive house before he found himself nuzzling in her chest, just wanting the touch of someone. Hange held no scent considering she was a Beta but her warmth and touch to his heated skin was easing the burdens even a little bit. 

She carried him to the front door and rang the doorbell. It was only seconds before the door was opened and Eren stared in surprise at Erwin. He had so many questions, his mind trying to piece together a web he didn’t understand but the moment Erwin’s scent hit his nose he no longer cared. He cried out, reaching for the Alpha and Hange had to quickly transfer the squirmy Omega into Erwin’s arms. “I called him and he’s on his way. No doubt breaking every law to get here. Don’t hurt him too much before he gets here.” She winked at him before stepping back.

Pressed against Erwin’s chest, Eren found himself pleased to hear-and feel-the vibration of a growl from Erwin towards Hange, a possessive, ‘get the fuck out of here’ growl that had him clinging to the Alpha even harder. His nose was already nuzzling into his scent gland, his legs wrapped around Erwin’s waist and arms around his neck. Erwin held him tightly but Eren didn’t care. The pressure, his scent, the warmth, it all called to Eren and he found himself grinding shamelessly against the male’s own hips, letting out a pleased little mew when he felt Erwin respond in kind.

The door of the house was slammed closed and Erwin carried Eren through the house, murmuring soft nothings to him, his scent calming him. Eren felt  _ safe _ in Erwin’s arms. His scent wasn’t as pleasing as Levi’s but it certainly made him  _ want _ him to protect him, mate him and… and what? He was losing his mind…

“Shh, Eren.” Erwin murmured, pushing through a sliding double door into a lavish bedroom. “You’re safe now. I’ll make this all go away.” 

When they reached the bed, Erwin had to physically pry Eren’s legs from around his waist, if only to begin to strip him of his pants and boxers which were already soaked through with slick. Eren’s heated skin craved each soft touch and he let out a cry with each one, pressing his chest even closer to Erwin’s, tongue lapping at the sweet oil emitting from Erwin’s scent gland. In response, Erwin let out a pleased growl and his motions only seemed to escalate. 

“Soon, I won’t be coherent enough to talk to you.” Erwin said softly as he managed to pry Eren’s arms off of him to dispose of his own shirt. “ _ God,  _ whatever they gave you makes you smell so good that even I am having trouble controlling myself. But, I have to know, Eren. Do you want me as a mate? Or do you still want Levi?”

What a question to ask. Eren almost gave Erwin a look that suggested that particular thought but he found he didn’t  _ care _ . Why couldn’t anyone understand that? He felt so empty, like a hole had opened inside his belly that he needed to fill back up. “Levi… Erwin…” he panted, scrambling with his own pants, allowing himself to pop out and he let out a shuddering breath as he wrapped his hand around his own shaft. “I don’t…  _ haaaa _ … I don’t care! I want… both! Don’t-don’t make me choose!”

Erwin didn’t need to be told twice, he crushed his mouth against Eren’s, tongue exploding into his mouth as if he wished to completely dominate him. Eren reacted in kind, body arching into the male’s touch, wanting to be as close as he could to him. He ignored his own erection for Erwin’s that was playfully sliding along his own length. He wrapped his fingers around the exceptionally large girth and Erwin gave a groan into his mouth, hips bucking forward as if to encourage Eren to keep going. Everything was becoming blurred as their scents had created a sort of bubble around them where nothing outside of it seemed to matter. Erwin’s hands slid along Eren’s body, stopping at his hips and lifting them upwards. Eren’s breath hitched when he felt his member slide along his hole and he cried out in want, already bucking his hips in the hopes to push the larger male inside him. 

Erwin’s scent was calming but it was like the calm before the storm. He could sense it raging just beyond and it excited him. His scent reminded him of the smell of coming rain, the crash of waves against a sea shore and the cool dampness of a rocky alcove. The very image of such a thing filled his mind as Erwin slid into his depths, hitting right into the emptiness that Eren felt and the storm he sensed coming seemed to just explode between them. 

  
Eren cried out, hands clenching into the bedsheets above his head, arching his body to slide Erwin’s length further inside him. The Alpha above him growled and moaned, pushing all the way in before nearly pulling all the way out, only to slam back into Eren’s depths. With each thrust, Eren felt like he was losing his mind. His overly sensitive body was being overloaded and he couldn’t focus his mind enough to fully comprehend the moment. He could only  _ feel _ . Despite being human beings, it was the most animal Eren had ever felt. Just running entirely on instincts.

The animal like atmosphere only intensified when the door slammed open and a vicious snarl echoed around the room. Eren knew that scent and immediately whined out, attempting to sit up. Levi stormed across the room, throwing himself into Erwin and essentially removing him from Eren completely. 

The two males fell against the bed like two snarling wolves and it was all Eren could do to scramble out of the way, panting, eyes unfocused and confused as he tried to understand the commotion. He wanted both of them, wanted to be claimed and mated by both of them and yet, they were fighting for dominance between them. It was an instinct brought on entirely by Alpha instincts, spurred only by Eren’s heat scent. They had both willingly participated the last time, learning to use each other to get what they both wanted. Eren whined, crawling forward and inserting himself between the two males. Both Levi and Erwin paused as Eren slid between them, hands sliding along Levi’s still clothed body in desperation. He already smelled of Erwin, was already throbbing from the loss of that large member but Levi… He wanted Levi’s scent on him, too. 

His interference between them seemed to ease their aggression as they both turned their attention onto Eren. Levi had always been rather aloof when it came to Eren, keeping him at arm’s length and promising Eren he would give him the life  _ he _ wanted, not one the Law said he had to have. But, when Levi had always failed to understand was that Eren  _ wanted _ Levi. He wanted him to be his Alpha and now, he wanted Erwin too. Levi and Erwin already had a relationship. What was so wrong with allowing himself to join them?

The aloofness was gone from Levi’s eyes as he turned to look at Eren. He was caught up in his heat scent, pupils blown wide, attention entirely focused on him. Eren kissed him hungrily, pulling on his clothes in an attempt to pull them off of him. Erwin came to Eren’s rescue, stripping Levi of his clothes for him as Levi lost himself in Eren’s body. The cooperation between the two Alphas Eren practically purring in pleasure. 

The force of Eren’s kiss had Levi falling backwards, arm around Eren’s waist to bring him down with him. Eren’s hands openly explored the skin he had always watched from afar, had longed to touch and taste and Levi responded positively to each touch. Seated on Levi’s lap, Eren wasted no time in positioning himself onto Levi’s hard member and sliding himself over him. 

Levi wasn’t as large as Erwin but the physicalness of being filled had him moaning, riding Levi shamelessly, hands massaging into the Alpha’s chest. Levi’s hands were positioned on Eren’s hips, helping to keep him in place as he moved. He barely seemed to notice as Erwin came up behind Eren, licking along his scent gland and hands feeling up along Eren’s sides and chest. When Erwin’s traveling lips found Eren’s ear and bit into the sensitive lobe, Eren was given no warning before he felt a powerful orgasm rock his body, spraying Levi with his own white seed but the Alpha didn’t seem to care as he continued to move his hips upwards, forcing Eren to experience what it was like ride out an overly sensitive orgasm. 

Hands left Levi’s body to wrap above his head, around Erwin’s neck as if he could pull the other Alpha closer to him. Erwin’s large girth brushed against his back side, precum sliding along his lower back as if teasing him. Beneath him, Levi gave a warning growl but Erwin hardly seemed to notice, or care. He was entirely focused on the Omega between them.

“Alpha…!” Eren moaned, not fully sated. The pain in his belly had elevated but his body still craved more. He wanted his Alpha’s seed, wanted to be filled completely that nothing else mattered. “...please!” he almost begged, pressing his ass back a little against Erwin, even as Levi continued to pound into him. 

For a moment, it seemed as though Erwin was debating before Eren’s heat scent clouded his mind once more and Eren choked on a surprised gasp as he felt Erwin’s member press against his already filled hole. A brief moment of, ‘It would fit!’ crossed Eren’s mind but it was quickly dashed away as he felt the other hard shaft slide into him, stretching him in a point he didn’t think had ever been possible.

The moment Erwin was fully seated inside him alongside Levi, Eren saw stars. His mind overloaded, exploding in a mess of sensations. The feeling of being empty, of needing to be filled, was completely so thoroughly, he could have died happy then and there. For a moment, he couldn’t breath, sucked in his breath only to be unable to let it out. He completely shut down, trying to differentiate the difference in sensations; pain, pleasure, fulfillment, ecstasy. Only when he was able to finally understand each feeling pressing into him, did his breath return, bringing with it a cry so hard it had him nearly crying. 

Beneath him, Levi leaned up, crushing his lips to his once more in a bruising kiss. Erwin took over the movement, starting slow to get Eren used to it before rocking easily against him. Against his lips, Levi’s own breath hitched with each movement, his eyes fluttering as he experienced his own sort of overloaded emotions. Eren clung to him with each thrust, each of their members slamming into the sweet spot inside him, making his eyes flutter with pleasure. His voice was unrestrained, begging, pleased and excited. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he heard Hange’s voice, a last chance conversion and Eren didn’t allow himself to second guess himself. Levi’s neck was so close, his lips busy along his jaw and neck to notice Eren’s determination. When Levi’s head turned, giving Eren the perfect opportunity, he took it. 

His final instinct took over and he bit into the flesh of his scent gland. The explosion of alpha pheromones into his mouth and nose was enough to send Eren over the edge again, painting the both of them with cum once more. Levi growled at the bite but he accepted it, pulling Eren close with an arm around his head. Eren whined, licking the now bleeding wound in an almost apology but before he could so much as pull away, he felt both Levi and Erwin along his own neck and in one smooth motion as if they had rehearsed it, both Alpha bit into his neck. 

The combination of the bites and the force of the thrusts inside him had both males coming inside of Eren, sating the heat that had been burning away in his belly. He gave a final cry along with them, body shuddering with acceptance as he felt the bonds fall into place. He was theirs; from now till forever. 

For a moment, the trio simply sat in their afterglow, panting and sweating. Eren gave a whine as his hole began to ache and Erwin was the first to pull out. The feeling of being empty was almost immediate, even with Levi still firmly inside him. 

“Levi…” Erwin panted from behind Eren. “He needs to rest. His heat will last several days. There will be more chances.” 

Levi’s arms tightened around Eren, as if unwilling to let the Omega free but after a moment, with several gentle kisses along the bite he made on his neck, Levi released Eren, pulling himself out at last with an onslaught of seed pouring onto the bed beneath him. Eren’s instincts, still completely in the throws of his heat, cried out at the loss of seed and he immediately laid down, pinching his legs closed tight. Erwin seemed almost nervous as he gently touched Eren’s arm at the immediate scent of distress in the air. 

“Eren? Eren… It’s okay. It’s just your instincts. It’s okay.”

Levi frowned at the two of them before moving forward and weaseled his way into Eren’s arms and pulling the Omega tight against him. Eren snuggled in him with a pleased whine, almost forgetting about the seed that had left him. His Omega instincts to breed and conceive children had taken the loss hard and had caused the scent of distress in his scent but Levi’s scent was soothing, reminding Eren that he wasn’t alone anymore, that he would be completely taken care of. 

Behind him, Erwin sighed, as if relieved before he, too, snuggled in behind Eren and pulled their bodies together. Warm and tightly pressed between his two Alphas, Eren found himself easily falling asleep, the hole inside of him completely filled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I want to thank you all for wonderful comments and kudos! It's only going to get better after this! At least, I think it will! Stay tuned and thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've recently been getting into a lot of Eren/Levi/Erwin fanfics and decided I wanted to write one of my own! This was a prompt I needed to get out with no real ending plot. I just wanted to see what I could get these two into! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
